Get What You Came For
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: Arizona stayed in Africa and Callie went on with her life. Now Arizona is back, and she's not as over Callie as she thought. How will she deal with the fact that there's someone new in Callie's life?
1. Train Wreck

**Get What You Came For**

**Ch. 1- Train Wreck**

_Pretend you haven't just met me, formalities put me to sleep, don't make me take this nice and slow, I wanna know what they don't know._

Seattle was uncharacteristically dry when Arizona stepped out into the air from the hotel she had spent the night at. She had arrived in the city late and had decided against bothering any of her old friends in the area with picking her up and letting her crash somewhere. Now it was bright and early, nearly the afternoon actually, but Arizona felt personally accomplished at being on her feet so soon after such a long flight and the change in time. It was mostly due to excitement, she expected. After a quick stop at the hospital to sign some papers she would once again be a doctor in America.

Africa had been…perfect really. The work was challenging and the lack of certain company even more so. The blonde had a singularly difficult beginning. She had cried everyday for months, but hearing no word from her former lover in that time she began to throw herself into the work. The children needed her and a poor attitude would do nothing for them. Also, the lack of contact from Calliope made her think that they really were over.

Arizona sighed thinking about those long months. She had held on to some hope at the very beginning that Calliope would just show up at the clinic one day holding a suitcase and a bouquet and they would have a moment of staring longingly across the room at each other before running into each other's arms, followed, naturally, by kisses and gay love.

The blonde sighed and shook her head to dispel the thoughts. It hadn't happened and in the past three years Arizona had not only given up, but moved on with her life. And she legitimately hoped (even though the thought made her sick inside, but she hid that well) that Calliope had moved on to and found someone that she could be happy with.

The hotel she had stayed at wasn't far from the hospital so she decided against any form of transportation except her feet. A walk would do her good. She'd gotten very used to walking long distances in Africa and even grew to like it. Just because she was back in the states where clean water was available in the kitchen instead of five kilometers away didn't mean she had to get lazy.

Fixing a perky smile on her face, the blonde surgeon started down the sidewalk in the direction of the hospital.

Derek Shepherd, Arizona decided, looked much the same as last she had seen him. He was a little greyer around the temples, but his eyes were merry and he had laugh lines. She smiled immediately upon seeing him. "Morning Chief!" she greeted as she entered his office.

"Dr. Robbins, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, but it's far from morning," Derek replied, standing to great the pediatric surgeon with a firm handshake. Arizona gave as good as she got and then took a seat in the chair across from Derek.

"Well I just woke up," she confessed happily, "so I hope you'll forgive the mix-up."

"Of course, I have all the paper work here if you'd like to read over it. I just need a signature on a few pages. The ethics code and trauma protocol have been updated since you left so you'll need to re-familiarize yourself with those."

Arizona accepted the documents and manuals and quickly got to work on read through everything. Derek went back to his paperwork as well and they worked in relative silence for several minutes before the door burst open and the head nurse informed Derek that his wife was on line one.

Derek answered the phone and Arizona smiled at hearing his tone when speaking to Meredith. She was glad to know that they were together and doing well. She felt a little pained at thoughts that she and Callie could be like that still if she hadn't left, but she shook it off. She had done good work in Africa and it was definitely nothing to be ashamed of.

When she was finished with the paper work she was offered another warm handshake from Derek and his welcome back to the team. Arizona thanked him and left, eager to get to her floor and into her work.

Getting reacquainted with her staff was mostly easy. It was nice to see familiar faces on her floor. There were some new interns and nurses that she would have to get to know before she ended up in surgery with them, and then there was catching up on her new patients. Arizona liked to know the name of every child in her care, and more than a few personal details about them. The relationship was important. She wanted to be invested in their care as wholly as possible.

Therefore, she spent several hours going over charts in her old office and taking notes over the children and their conditions. After she looked over each chart thoroughly she would stop in to visit with the child if he or she was awake and with the parents if they were available.

She met little Andrew Bennet who had been having trouble breathing over the last few weeks. He was eight and loved boats and the sea and wanted to be in the Navy like his father when he grew up.

There was Madi Seville, a pretty little five-year-old that was a big fan of the color yellow and ducks. She had an advanced case of pneumonia and wasn't getting better for some reason.

Oliver Harold Clark was twelve and insisted on being called by his full name ("It's Oliver, not Ollie!"). He was going to be a firefighter, he told her solemnly, or a marine biologist, once he got finished with all his chemotherapy.

Mercy Henderson-Jones was fresh from China and had a cleft palate. Her fathers were so proud to have her that the emotion nearly rolled off of them.

There were many more, but Arizona needed a quick lunch before she made more rounds. She passed off the charts she was finished with at the nurses' station and was about to head to the cafeteria, but was delayed by questions about her time in Africa. She regaled the nurses and a few interns with one of her more exciting stories for a moment. Arizona took pride in her work and it was clear to her that her new coworkers (and some old) looked up to her standards and appreciated her labors.

This story led to another which led to a story from one of the nurses and that went into some jokes. Arizona found herself caught up in the stories and jokes and was having a great time.

She had thought before that she was perfectly happy, but now, standing back in her hospital with these people, she finally felt like she was home.

Arizona's laughter cut off when she felt an insistent tug on the leg of her scrub pants. She looked down, startled by the sudden jerk, and found herself gazing at a pair of big brown eyes set in a little tan face.

"Can I help you little one?" she asked, taking in the child's appearance.

She looked to be between 24 and 36 months and of Hispanic origin. She had thick dark curls and deep eyes that struck Arizona as somewhat familiar. Her face was round and healthy, but she looked tired and possibly feverish. She was wearing pajamas that would typically be seen on a little boy, as they had the Batman logo all over them, and she was dragging a stuffed puppy around in her other hand.

The girl didn't answer with words, possibly due to her age, but mostly because of the pacifier she was sucking on. She nodded though and looked up imploringly at the blonde.

"Are you lost?" The little girl nodded and held tighter to Arizona's pant leg, moving closer to her.

The nurse that Arizona had been speaking to previously looked over the edge of the counter. "Oh, Robbie, what are you doing out? Did Dr. Tate let you get away again?" She turned back to Arizona. "Sorry Dr. Robbins, little Robbie is a hospital baby. Both of her parents are working today and she has a cold so she can't stay at the daycare. Dr. Tate was supposed to be keeping an eye on her, but Robbie's a little escape artist."

"Is that so?" Arizona asked Robbie. The little girl grinned around her pacifier but refused to comment. "Well let's go find Dr. Tate so no one gets worried."

Before she could lead the girl down the hall a rather harried doctor rounded the corner at as swift walk. She was young and blonde and wearing the light blue scrubs of an intern or resident. Her frantic expression calmed upon seeing the little girl and Arizona assumed that this was Dr. Tate. "Piernas, do you want your parents to kill me or something? You sure are sneaky for such a cute thing."

Robbie jumped in place a few times, not letting go of Arizona's pants, then moved behind the blonde's legs so she was hidden from view. Arizona laughed lightly and Dr. Tate rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Hi, Shelby Tate, third year resident, you must be Dr. Robbins. I've heard a lot about you." Shelby offered her hand in a shake and Arizona accepted.

"All good I'm sure," Arizona quipped with a grin. Shelby bowed her head in concurrence, a wry grin on her lips. "I don't think she wants to go back to her room right now," Arizona whispered, indicating the way the little girl was trying to conceal herself.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell her Mami that she ran away and was bad all day," Shelby stage whispered.

Robbie peered around Arizona's legs, her brow collapsed in worry. Shelby cocked her head at the little girl and she inched out of her hiding place.

"Vamos, su mami se terminará pronto," Shelby said, holding out her hand for the girl to take. Robbie seemed very excited at this and eagerly grasped the other woman's hand, leaving Arizona's side for the first time. "Are you going to say goodbye to Dr. Robbins?"

Robbie blinked at Shelby and then at Arizona. Then she hitched her puppy up higher in her grip and turned to try and pull Shelby down the hall.

"Sorry about that Dr. Robbins, she doesn't talk yet." Shelby stopped the girl and picked her up.

"Really?" Arizona was surprised by this revelation. "How old is she?"

"Just turned two a few months ago I think," was the reply. "She's not lagging developmentally, if that's why you ask. Anyway, Dr. Torres doesn't seem worried."

The casual mention of that name stopped Arizona's heart cold. "Dr. Torres?" she asked, praying with everything she had that there had been a new Torres added to staff. Torres wasn't exactly an uncommon name.

"Yeah, her mom, Callie Torres in Ortho."

Arizona felt nauseous. She looked up at the little girl and suddenly saw that she was every inch Calliope's child.

"You ok there, doctor?" Shelby asked. Arizona moved her gaze to the other blonde. Shelby was watching her carefully, vaguely concerned, but there was something in her eyes that put Arizona off, like she knew exactly what her words had done.

Arizona forced a grin. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I haven't had lunch yet, so I think I'll go do that now. Nice meeting you Dr. Tate."

"And you, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona fled from the situation, as she was wont to do and bolted for the elevators. The motion of the machine did little for her nausea and she only made it two floors before the doors opened for more people to get in. She exited and barely made it to the ladies' room before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

_We stripped it all down to the bone, your skeletons are not alone, I let them out to roam and they met mine, I think they danced all night._

**Review please.**

**EDIT 1-25-12:**

**If I get one more review telling me that "gay love" is a faux pas, I'm going to hurt someone.**

"**kisses and gay love" is a motherfucking Buffy reference, you uncultured swine.**

**Enjoy the fic.**


	2. Limb From Limb

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Two- Limb From Limb**

_I'm gonna feed those lions; watch them tear this limb from limb. You'll spend your whole life trying to forgive yourself for what you did._

Arizona left for the day not long after vomiting in the second floor bathroom. She didn't feel bad about leaving since she wasn't really on call anyway, though she would be officially on duty the next morning. Thankfully, she didn't run into anyone she knew well enough to expect a greeting.

The inside of her hotel room was a welcome relief. No longer bothering to keep her emotions in check, the blonde fell apart into the coverlet, feeling as if she was breaking into a million pieces. Racking sobs kept her aching for breath and the reality of her situation just exacerbated the pain she felt.

She had told herself for too long now that she hoped Calliope had moved on and was happy and living her dreams like she was, but she had known that in the deep dark places of her soul that she didn't talk about at parties that she wanted Calliope to want her, to need her, to not be able to get over her ever.

To be here now, to see that her former lover had moved on and had made a life with someone else (literally), it felt like she was exploding from the inside.

Arizona rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position, bringing her hands up to cover her face. She pressed the heels of her palms against her closed eyes, adding pressure as if she could literally block out the image of that sweet little girl's face, the daughter that she could have given Calliope but was too stubborn to. The could-have-beens buzzed around her brain endlessly, or at least until she cried herself to sleep.

She woke several hours later with a heaving sob in her throat. Her legs and stomach were sore and she felt drained. The skin on her face was tight from dried tears and her head was lying in a puddle of drool. Her head ached right between the eyes and when she sat up she was momentarily dizzy.

There had been a dream; she recalled it with a little difficulty. She had been in bed with Calliope and they had just made love. The Latina was naked except for a sheen of sweat and she was swollen with child. Arizona's hands had caressed the distended flesh and there had been such a feeling of devotion and sweetness that the blonde could nearly taste it. Calliope had said something, her dark eyes shining with emotion and Arizona had replied. It had been a fine dream, perfect even, until she had sat up in this fantasy and looked in the mirror over the dresser in the room to see that she wasn't Arizona Robbins, she was the young blonde Shelby Tate.

Arizona shivered and her stomach heaved again. There was nothing for her to throw up though so it was an empty action. So she sat and shivered and sat for a long time. When she had calmed down enough to have some presence of mind she checked the clock and found that it was only ten p.m.

Scooting off the unnecessarily large bed, she made her way to the bathroom, deciding that a long, scalding shower would be just the ticket to help her relax.

It was under the spray of the water that Arizona finally admitted to herself that she'd been foolish in thinking she was over Calliope. She had blocked out thoughts of the other women so effectively with her work at the clinic that she had ignored the fact that the feelings were still there, just repressed.

Now that it was too late it felt like a brick to the head and the blonde longed to run back to the safety of Africa and her repressed feelings. She conceded that it had been a silly idea to just go back to Seattle without a grip on what was going on with her old circle. She had kept in touch with Teddy at first, thought they didn't really talk about their personal lives, Arizona because it was too painful, and Teddy had just never brought it up. But weekly conversations had turned to monthly ones and those had morphed into short conversations every few months. Then there had been long periods of silence from across the pond and Arizona had gotten used to the lack of contact. It hadn't seemed so bad, she had made friends at the clinic, and the loneliness was assuaged. Or so she thought.

The hot water continued to pour over the blonde as she thought over her plan of action. It was midnight before she emerged from the bathroom with a cloud of steam cloaking her, skin puckered from the water but with more clarity of mind than earlier.

She wasn't going to run away this time. At least, not right away. First she was going to stick around and see what she could learn about the goings on during her absence. Just because Calliope had a child and the other parent also worked at the hospital didn't automatically mean she was in a relationship. Arizona couldn't contain an eye roll when she thought of how prevalent Doctorcest was at Seattle Grace-Mercy West. People rarely stayed with their partners for a long time there. And, she winced thinking it; Calliope had been far from a virgin when they met.

Now with the beginnings of a plan, Arizona was able to get some peaceful sleep.

It wasn't until Arizona was back on the pediatric floor the next morning (with a full belly this time) that she realized her nightmare from last night was pretty impossible. She remembered one of the nurses (Patti? Pam?) telling her that Dr. Tate was basically just a glorified babysitter. The little girl's other parent was someone else at the hospital. It, oddly enough, gave her some measure of relief. She didn't feel completely better, but it was a large weight off her mind and it allowed her to smile and bounce around like a semblance of her usual self.

For the first few hours Arizona spent time in her office, continuing to look through charts before rounds. Mercy was first up today and the blonde knew she was likely to be consulting with Mark Sloan for that one. She was a little nervous about seeing him again; he was Calliope's best friend after all. Part of her wanted to drag him to an on-call room and keep him there until she could get every bit of information out of him that was possible. On the other hand, he was bound to be incredibly unhappy to see her. Arizona could understand why that was, and knew that if their positions were reversed she would want to beat him to death with a shovel.

As predicted, Sloan was already in the room when she entered after the interns and their resident, Shelby Tate. He looked much the same, just like Derek did. Three years wasn't really that long in the grand scheme of things. He was still scruffy and handsome and looked incredibly drained, like he had been up all night. Considering their line of work, this was a distinct possibility. He raised his left hand and scrubbed at his face tiredly. In the movement, Arizona's eyes were drawn to a flash of gold on his ring finger. "Let's do this then," he stated in his gruff rumble.

The consult was short and Arizona, barely paying attention, assigned an intern named Nathan to the little Chinese girl. He had the biggest smile on his face and seemed easy going enough.

Mark left immediately after Shelby and her remaining interns, but Arizona remained for a moment to speak to the girl's fathers in more detail about the surgery.

When she left the room she looked around for Mark, suddenly insanely curious about his apparently rather stable love life.

"You look well, Dr. Sloan," Arizona said by way of greeting when she found him by the nurses' station. She tried not to stare at the ring on his finger but that was nearly impossible. She looked down at the chart he was writing in then back to his hand and then back to the chart. "I, uh…was wondering if we could talk. Maybe catch up over some coffee," she added hopefully when he didn't look up from his notes.

"I'm not telling you anything Robbins so don't even bother asking. You're lucky that kid is so cute or I would pass this off to Harris. If you want to know something about Callie, why don't you ask her for a change?" With that Mark signed the chart, put away his pen and walked away.

Arizona, flummoxed and embarrassed, stared after him open mouthed and pink cheeked as he retreated down the hall. Momentarily she felt the burning of tears at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. She shook herself and glanced at the nurse, who wisely kept her head down and looked busy. The blonde wondered if she hadn't been too close to the mark when she thought about the roles reversing and advised herself to stay out of his way for the rest of the afternoon.

This new development put a wrench in her plan. If Mark was this angry, how was she going to fair with Calliope's other friends in the hospital? She tried to think of someone that knew Calliope well but knew her better and she came up with a plan immediately.

Teddy wouldn't be mad at her, surely. They were best friends, and though they had lost contact over the years she was sure there wouldn't be a problem getting the other woman to talk to her.

With a spring back in her step, plan renewed, Arizona continued with rounds.

_Those who give up only get what they deserve, and you don't even want to know how little I have got to lose; cuz everything ends just where it begins and this one began with you._

**A/N: Shorter than the last. Hope I did it justice. I find that I'm more of an action writer, so this is an exercise in writing emotion. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Btw...I'm one of those authors that needs reviews in order to keep me writing...so we're gonna set a requirement of at least 30 reviews for the next chapter. To entice you to leave reviews, here's a sample of the lyrics I'm using on the next chapter (the lyrics do definitely have an influence on what's in the chapter)**

_Be careful, be careful, it's not made of gold. It's only going to rust, turn to dust, leave you in the cold._

**Take from it what you will. **


	3. Rattle Rattle

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Three- Rattle Rattle**

_I manipulate to get my way, it's so enticing. And if I'm so self-aware it's you who got me there. I won't be a snake, don't take my bait or we can Rattle Rattle._

The approach of lunch had Arizona on edge. She had preformed a routine appendectomy that morning and it had been great to be back in a state of the art operating room again, but that surgical high only lasted until she realized it was possible that she could run into either Calliope or Mark in the cafeteria at lunch. She wanted to avoid Mark completely and Calliope…she just needed to know more before she dove right back into that can of worms. Like if her beautiful ex was seeing anyone.

She pursued the surgical board and found that Calliope wasn't scheduled at all and that Mark was going to be in OR Two at 12:30. Despite this, her heart was still setting a grueling pace on the inside of her ribs when she entered the cafeteria.

In her undergrad Arizona had taken several classes in psychology. She knew about imaginary audience, she knew realistically that most of the people in this hospital cafeteria probably had no clue who she was, but that didn't stop the feeling of hundreds of eyes following her around the room. She set her shoulders and made her way through the line, settling on a chicken salad.

She spotted Teddy still in line and caught the other woman's eye. Her best friend smiled when their eyes met and pointed to an empty table. Arizona gave her a thumbs up and charming grin before running to snap up the table before anyone else could.

Teddy joined her in short order and demanded that Arizona hug her before they started eating. The blonde agreed happily. She had missed this too, she realized. There had been several people at the clinic that she had been very close to, but Teddy had remained her best friend, her person.

They broke the embrace and both sat down. Neither spoke at first but Arizona finally broke the silence between them. "You look good. What's been going on?"

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to know," Teddy recommended knowingly.

"Actually," Arizona corrected, "I do want to know what you've been up to, _but_…"she trailed off and they both chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd tell me just who married Mark Sloan."

"See? I knew you were just using me for your own ends," Teddy teased.

Arizona gasped in mock affront (because yeah, she kind of was this time). "I can't believe you would accuse me of such things."

"HA! It's the blue eyes and blonde hair combo, you can get anything you want. I'm starting to hate you a little bit just thinking about it."

"Awww, don't be like that! Tell me, tell me! Please." Arizona pulled a pout on her friend. The other woman laughed lightly.

"Well…" Teddy trialed off and looked over Arizona's shoulder. The peds surgeon turned to look behind her, a little apprehensive at who could be standing there. A bright smile burst over her features when she saw that it was just Lexie Grey.

"Welcome back, Dr. Robbins," Lexie greeted.

"Lexie! It's great to see you. You look awesome," Arizona replied. She realized in that moment that she actually hadn't used her favorite adjective at all since her return to Seattle. It was nice to have it leave her mouth.

Lexie laughed. "Thanks. Do you mind if I join you?" she asked them both. Teddy shook her head but Arizona's response was much more enthusiastic.

"Yes, sit, sit, Teddy was just about to tell me about the woman that tamed Mark Sloan," Arizona replied with a grin, pushing the chair beside her out for the younger woman to sit in. Lexie blushed as she took the offered seat.

"Well actually, now I don't have to, since _Mrs._ Sloan is here now," Teddy teased.

"Oh my God! Wow, you and Mark Sloan married. How's that working for you?" Arizona asked, more than a little impressed. Relief was also prominent. She hadn't really allowed herself to think about the possibility of Callie marrying Mark. This was a much better outcome; she didn't know what she would do with herself if that had happened.

Lexie grinned and went even pinker, looking away to pick at her salad as she replied. "It's great. I mean, back when that whole Sloane Sloan thing happened I thought it would really bother me to be married to someone with kids, but it's really kind of nice. Robbie stays with Callie most of the time and when she does stay over its usually only during the day. She seems to like me too, so that's nice. Plus I don't have to try and parent her. I get to be the cool Aunt Lexie…and," Lexie had just caught sight of the expression frozen to Arizona's face, a mixture of horrified shock and surprise, and realized that she'd just said something she shouldn't have. "And you didn't know something I just said and now you're upset." Lexie covered her face with her hands, "oh I'm so sorry!"

Teddy was watching Arizona warily, one arm braced on the back of the blonde's chair and her body turned toward her old friend. "Arizona?" she asked softly. Arizona looked blankly at her friend.

"It was an accident!" Lexie blurted, now looking completely devastated.

"What was? You telling me or Robbie?" Arizona queried. Her own voice sounded far away. She immediately wished she hadn't asked when Lexie continued with her word vomit.

"Both. I mean…oh my God…shit…shit!" The younger woman bolted from the table, leaving her lunch behind.

Arizona pushed her chair away from the table, but instead of leaving she just placed her elbows on her knees and her face into her hands, massaging her temples.

Oddly, she wasn't really surprised at the news, but the feeling of rage that this brought roaring to her brain tried to drown her reason. Bees could have replaced her mind and it wouldn't have made much difference. Mark Sloan had touched her girlfriend. Not just touched her, but left his mark on her permanently. Her Calliope had bore his spawn. Calliope's beautiful, sweet little girl was half Mark's. Mark's accident.

Arizona felt nauseous again.

Teddy's hand on her back got her to look up at the other surgeon. The look on her friend's face crumbled her resolve to not cry.

"I'm in love with her. I'm in love with her, Teddy, and I still left. I left and she had a baby with Mark Sloan. _Mark Sloan_."

Teddy rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Please don't cry, it's not so bad. She was upset and he was there to comfort her. You're right, you did leave, but you're back now, so maybe you can make up for it? She's not seeing anyone right now you know."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I told myself I wasn't going to cry when I found out…" she trailed off, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. She sniffled and sat up fully. "I'm ok," she insisted, scooting back up the table and resuming her lunch.

"If you're sure…"

"I am. And thank you for telling me she's single. You're a great wing-man." She managed a weak laugh at her own joke and Teddy echoed it with more feeling.

"Thanks."

The ate in friendly silence for a few minutes before something caught Teddy's eye.

"You see that resident over there, by the coke machine? The blonde," she asked, shaking the ice stuck to the bottom of her glass loose before tipping a few pieces into her mouth.

Arizona covertly glanced over and saw Shelby Tate holding court with a few other residents. "What about her?"

Teddy chewed up her ice before replying. "She's been chasing after Torres for a few months now, getting real cozy with her and getting in good with Mark and Robbie."

This information set the blonde's teeth back on edge, she knew there was something off putting about Shelby.

"The little suck up's been learning Spanish too, since Robbie is growing up bilingual."

"Has Calliope…" Arizona trailed off, not able to finish her thought because she didn't even know how she wanted to finish it. (Shown interest? Fucked her? Looked at her with anything less than disgust?)

"No," Teddy replied honestly, going back to her lunch. "At least, not as far as I've heard. With the way people watch Callie in this place that sort of thing would be big news too. But no, she hasn't been with anyone since Mark. Robbie keeps her plenty busy as it is."

"She's adorable," Arizona stated, a small smile stealing over her face. "I mean, really, does anyone have the right to be that cute?"

"How did you meet her…or when?" Teddy asked.

"She was here yesterday, Tate was babysitting and she got loose."

Teddy snorted. "Yeah, I swear the kid hates her...at least, as much as a toddler can. She's always running away from her."

"Now I feel better." They laughed again. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to these last few years."

After lunch Arizona had two hours to kill before her surgery with Mark, which she was not looking forward to. She spent the time checking up on her patients but the dreaded hour approached with a swiftness that the universe reserved for truly terrible occurrences. On the way down she bumped into Lexie.

The resident squeaked when she saw just who she had run into and tried to make an escape. Arizona anticipated this and caught her around the upper arm. "No, no, no, we are not going to have this kind of relationship. I'm not mad at you ok? So stop running away from me."

"You're not?" Lexie asked hesitantly, leaning away as if she thought Arizona might hit her.

"No, I'm not. I might murder your husband in cold blood, but you I'm ok with." The blonde wrapped her arm around Lexie's shoulders and pulled her along with her as she made her way to the OR.

"O-okay, well that's good. Uh…but…could you please not kill my husband? I mean, I know you're probably super mad but…I gave him a really hard time about it when it happened so…" Lexie walked stiff-backed alongside the peds surgeon, looking for her first opportunity to escape.

Arizona contemplated this request for a minute, giving the younger woman a searching look before she replied. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I won't kill him…this time. But if it happens again…"

"I'll kill him," Lexie interrupted. She blushed when Arizona burst out laughing.

"Good, just so long as we have an understanding." Arizona let the hesitant young woman go and watched her rush off in the opposite direction.

To Arizona's immense relief, Mark was nothing but professional in the OR. He was the last to arrive, greeted one of the scrub nurses familiarly and then dove right into the repair. The surgery took nearly three hours during which he used tissue from each side of the baby's cleft to form a palate in layers. It was beautiful work. When he was finished he was the first to leave. Arizona waited and helped with the clean up until he left the scrub room. Once he was gone she thanked her nurses and Nathan and left to scrub out.

Shelby Tate was lying in wait for Arizona when she exited the scrub room. The older woman jumped in surprise when the younger blonde called out to her and ran after her.

"Yes? Can I help you Dr. Tate?" she asked, as falsely cheerful as possible. She didn't slow down.

"Yes, Andrew Yinnly was just admitted. He's been here several times over the past two years for monitoring his Legg-Calve-Perthes syndrome. Dr. Torres has tried several different braces on him, but his condition continues to worsen. He's been on bed rest for two months but is still complaining of pain." During this explanation the younger doctor had handed over the child's x-rays and Arizona held them up the light to get a better look. She winced at the condition the boy's femur. The usually round head had been worn flat.

"Are these scans current?" Arizona asked, handing them back to Shelby. The younger blonde shook her head.

"They're from three months ago. He's with Dr. Haffner in Radiology now."

"Page me when the new films are ready. I'll make a decision then."

She didn't wait for Tate to answer, just turned and made her way to the elevators, eager to get back to her floor.

It was nearing dinner time when Tate paged her to the viewing room. Arizona wanted to take her time, but she knew that a child was suffering every second she made her nemesis wait. Only her advanced since of duty and conscience sped up her footsteps.

Shelby already had the films on the backlight when she arrived.

Arizona looked carefully at the x-ray of the boy's lower body. She could tell that there had been a significant change for the worse. She had a decision to make, one that she made with just a little bit of happiness. "Page Dr. Torres," Arizona said finally, taking the film from the light and putting it back in the folder.

Shelby frowned. "Dr. White is on-call tonight."

Arizona sighed. "Well, Andy will be fine over night. I'm sure Dr. White is very good, but Dr. Torres is the best." She handed the x-rays over to the younger blonde.

"Yes, she is," Shelby agreed easily, too easily in Arizona's opinion. "I'll tell his parents that we're keeping him overnight."

She watched the resident leave darkly. There was no way she'd let Shelby Tate move in on her territory.

_Be careful, be careful, it's not made of gold. It's only going to rust, turn to dust, leave you in the cold._

**A/N: Ok so…more dialogue in this. I know it answered a few questions that ya'll had. Maybe it raised some more? Ask them in a review. I'll update by 45 reviews. It's a deal. **

**Callie will be in the next chapter…and so will Robbie.**

**Also, there's a music video for the song I used last chapter. If you would like to see it or hear the full song, the link is on my facebook page. **

**Sneak peek: **_Tell me: is the meaning of every word I'm speaking lost upon you? And all the while you are erasing every image I'm embracing; lost upon you._

**Thoughts? Questions?**


	4. Missing Teeth

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Four-Missing Teeth**

_Tell me: is the meaning of every word I'm speaking lost upon you? And all the while you are erasing every image I'm embracing; lost upon you._

The next morning dawned grey and wet, much more like the Seattle that Arizona had come to know and love. She put extra care into her appearance that morning, wanting to look nice if she bumped into Calliope before or after her shift. She realized it was sort of silly. Her former lover had seen her at her worst countless times. And most of the time they were both wearing scrubs anyway.

It still mattered though, in a way she couldn't explain.

Because of her extra primping, Arizona was nearly late to rounds. She had one of the nurses page Torres to the consult before she went to check on her other new patients. Andy was the last on her list.

When she entered Calliope was already in the middle of speaking to Andy's parents. "Well, his case is quite severe but with these corrections to the shape of his hip joint he should come out of it ok. His age makes this more difficult, he might develop arthritis in the future."

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres was just explaining the procedure to us," Mrs. Yinnly informed her when she noticed the blonde standing by the door.

"Awesome," Arizona replied, more to herself than to Andy's mother. She had eyes only for Calliope, who was studiously avoiding looking at her.

"Right, well, if you don't have any other questions I can go and get ready to get your son back on his feet." When no questions were forth coming the orthopedic surgeon left quickly, careful not to touch Arizona when she passed her.

Arizona sighed, noting that this was the second time she had to hunt down a consulting surgeon after rounds. She smiled at the parents, told the intern to book an OR and went off in search of her target. It wasn't hard to find Calliope, she was writing in Andy's chart at the nurses' station.

The blonde took a moment, from the other side of the hall, to watch her ex without being noticed. The years (and pregnancy) had been kind to the Latina; she was even more beautiful than Arizona remembered. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she approached slowly but with purpose. She knew Calliope knew she was there by the subtle tensing of her shoulders.

"Can we talk?" the blonde asked, trying to look in Calliope's eyes.

The Latina wasn't having it though, she kept her eyes focused on Andy's chart and actually turned her back on the peds surgeon when she tried to move around her.

"Please, Baby, I just need you to listen to me," Arizona pleaded. She winced when Calliope slammed the chart on the counter of the deserted nurses' station and turned to look at her with burning eyes. The blonde gasped when their eyes met. She was stunning. Miraculous. Almost too beautiful to look at with the naked eye. She was _awesome._ And those eyes, those amazing, fiery eyes were promising death at that moment. Swift painful death.

"I am _not_ your Baby. Don't you dare…" she trailed off in anger, raising a finger and thrusting it threateningly at the blonde's surprised face. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

She stomped away before Arizona could collect herself. The blonde cursed her luck (at least no one saw this time though).

Andy's surgery was scheduled for ten, so she only had a couple hours to get caught up on the procedure.

To her unpleasant surprise, Shelby Tate was in the scrub room when she arrived. Calliope wasn't around yet either, so she'd have to bear the torture of being in the same room with the young blonde thing.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins," Shelby greeted happily. "You ready for this? Andy's been difficult so far, let's hope he cuts us some slack today."

"Morning, Dr. Tate, of course I'm ready." Tate seemed a bit surprised by Arizona's less than friendly tone. She smiled anyway.

"Great! See you in a minute. It's an honor to be working with you today, and Dr. Torres." Arizona didn't miss the slightly breathless way that the younger woman referred to the orthopedic surgeon. Since there were no bricks available in the immediate vicinity, Arizona settled on smiling stiffly.

Shelby disappeared into the OR and Arizona relaxed a little. She couldn't really blame the girl for appreciating such a thing of beauty, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Calliope arrived in the scrub room just as Arizona entered the OR and the blonde wondered if that had been timed but she let the notion go. It didn't matter, her ex was about to be stuck in the same room with her for several hours, there would be plenty of time to talk*.

The Latina dove right into the surgery, barely giving any introduction to the few people in the gallery. Arizona had seen Miranda Bailey and Alex Karev up there earlier. While they were both on her service, Arizona had barely seen them in the last few days, but they had both been perfectly polite to her. Karev was obscenely glad that she was back. He had told her, in one of their brief run-ins, that he had cheered when Derek canned her replacement the day before she officially returned.

Calliope directed the opening of the surgery masterfully. She had Arizona and Shelby in position helping her keeping the boy's hip and thigh at a certain angle and the intern across the table pulling back on the retractor to expose the bone. It was simple work, the only real direction being to not move, so once Calliope had gotten into the process of shaping the bone, Arizona felt like it was safe to speak up.

"I understand why you're mad at me, I do," Arizona insisted, she ignored the "no" that Calliope uttered and soldiered on. "I even understand why you…well, earlier, but-" Calliope cut her off.

"No, no, you will not hold me hostage and make me listen to you. I am carving out the hip socket of a kid who's been in pain for over a year so he can walk again. That's…that's why I'm here. That's the only reason." Arizona started to reply but Calliope wasn't finished yet. "No. No talking. None."

Arizona's jaw snapped shut with a hollow click and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Calliope's mask slip upwards as if she was grinning. Arizona was glad that her mask could hide her embarrassed flush.

"Dr. Tate I need you to back up a little but keep the angle steady. I need a little more elbow room."

Shelby kept her eyes down, in her favor, and did as she was directed silently. Whereas before she had looked excited, she was now less than comfortable with the tension between the two attendings.

Arizona was annoyed, but she held her tongue and decided to bide her time. She would get Calliope to talk to her even if she had to sit outside her apartment all night.

Lexie was quickly taking Teddy's spot as best friend, Arizona decided several hours later when she arrived outside her ex's apartment. The younger Grey (Sloan, whatever) had happily told the blonde that Calliope still lived in the same apartment. After a second of stalling, during which she decided it wasn't fair to take Teddy's status away since she hadn't asked her about the Latina's living arrangements anyway, she wrapped on the familiar blue door with her knuckles.

"Mark, did you forget your key again?" The question was muffled by the door, but she could hear footsteps approaching before she had to reveal her identity. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

Arizona lost the ability to speak for a moment when the door finally opened, her perfectly prepared speech flying out of her ears at the sight of Calliope framed in the doorway, so she said the first thing that came to her.

"You look…gorgeous. I didn't get to tell you earlier."

Calliope stared at her blankly for a second before shutting the door. Arizona started, too surprised to move for a second, before she lurched forward and knocked on the door again. There was no answer, which she expected.

"Calliope! Please, just…I just need to tell you something."

The door opened again and Calliope stood there watching her with those dark eyes. "Make it fast."

"Ok so, I'm in Africa and everything is great. The people are wonderful and the clinic is amazing and for the first time in a long time I feel like I'm doing work that actually _means_ something. I'm making a difference. But for the first four months I'm crying. All the time and I can't stop. And the people I worked with would keep asking what was wrong and I told them that I missed my girlfriend, like…a lot. And they asked me if I wanted to leave, to come back here, if they could replace me, but every time they would ask another kid would come in, a kid _I_ could save and I just kept saving kids and before I knew it three years had passed and now I'm back and…and I don't even know what to say now except that I love you and I need you and I can't believe, standing here and looking at you now, that I went so long without seeing your face."

Calliope, for her part, kept her face carefully schooled in indifference. Arizona had seen, though, the mask slip a few times and she held on to that, knowing that if she could just convince the Latina…

"Now you've told me. Leave."

"No, I'm not leaving again. I did before. That's all I did before, is bail. I bailed when things got hard, but I'm not that-"

The door slammed again. The blonde's shoulders slumped, but she was resolved. She wasn't going prove anything to Calliope by leaving.

Arizona settled in for a long night, wishing briefly that she had a cigarette (or five…hundred) to keep her company. Instead she just had her half dead phone. She texted Teddy a few times, checked her email and facebook, and even played a few dozen rounds of PacMan. She cried a little, but not loudly. The tears just ran down her face slowly but she worked out her emotions by eating as many little blue ghosts as possible. She eventually stopped crying. Then she played Battleship and won.

She didn't know exactly how long she'd been sitting there when the elevator at the end of the hall opened to reveal Mark and Robbie. The two approached slowly, and Arizona could see that it was because Mark had to shorten his stride so Robbie wouldn't trip and fall.

Mark ignored the blonde woman sitting on the floor outside of raising an eyebrow at her presence. Arizona smiled winningly at him anyway, the skin of her face pulling tight where her tears had dried, but then her attention was drawn to the little girl clinging to his pant leg.

Robbie's big brown eyes were fixed on her and she was sucking on her pacifier furiously. Today the little girl was wearing cute little jeans with rolled cuffs and little patches on the knees and a blue t-shirt that said "Yeah, I'm Awesome" in bright yellow letters. That alone made Arizona want to melt into a puddle of goo but the tiny little Nikes she was wearing pretty much did her in. She was once again dragging her little stuffed puppy, but this time the toy was wearing a Batman outfit.

Arizona couldn't stand not giving the little girl a real smile and a little wave as Mark was knocking on the door. Robbie let go of her father's pants and waved back, opening and closing her hand a few times, and smiling around her pacifier.

When Calliope didn't answer the door, Mark knocked again.

"Go away Arizona," the Latina yelled from the other side. "I said I didn't want to talk to you."

Arizona winced and Mark chuckled. Robbie ignored it all and left Mark's side to stand by the blonde.

"It's me Callie," Mark returned. On the floor, Robbie held her puppy in both hands and offered it to Arizona. The blonde took it carefully, noting the wear and tear it had gone through. Its little nose was rubbed shiny and one of the ears, probably the one that Robbie dragged it around by, was thread bare. "I forgot my key. Blondie is still here too, but I just thought I'd give your kid back. If you don't want her, though, I can keep her for the night." During this Robbie had decided to take a seat on Arizona's outstretched thigh. She leaned back on the blonde's right leg and looked up at her father.

For her part, Arizona couldn't stop looking at the pretty little girl. She still looked very much like Calliope to Arizona, but now that she knew Mark was her father she could see it, especially around the brow line. But that little nose was just like her mother's, and her cheeks were the same too, like little apples.

Mark had stopped talking when the door chain began to rattle and both Arizona and Robbie looked at the door, waiting for Calliope to appear. She did after a second and Robbie bounced a little on the blonde's leg. Not seeing Robbie right away, Calliope looked around and then noticed where her daughter was perched. Arizona smiled hopefully and the little girl giggled, but Calliope did not look impressed.

"Vamos, Piernas, say goodnight to Daddy. It's time for bed."

The little girl jumped up and ran for Mark's legs. Arizona smiled at the sight. She was amazed at how quickly she was coming to find that kid irresistible and she knew it was because she was Calliope's baby.

Mark scooped the little girl up into his arms, peppering her face with whiskery kisses. Robbie shrieked in laughter, her pacifier falling out of her open mouth. Calliope caught it out of the air with the swiftness born of habit.

When the toddler was back on her own two feet and her pacifier had been returned, Calliope dictated that she should go to "the Batcave" and pick out her pajamas. Robbie's little dark head had nearly disappeared from view when Arizona remembered she was still holding the girl's puppy.

"Oh! Robbie! Robbie you forgot your puppy," she called after the girl and reaching to return it to her.

Robbie returned immediately, dodging around her mother to snatch the puppy back from Arizona. She crushed it to her chest, jumping lightly a few times. Then to the blonde's complete surprise, Robbie flung her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly for a moment, bumping her pacifier against Arizona's cheek in an approximation of a kiss. Arizona was still for a second before raising one hand and rubbing the toddler's back gently. The feeling of that warm little body breathing against her and the way she smelled (that warm smell that only babies have, and soap, and possibly French fries) left the blonde feeling a little choked up (not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna cry).

The toddler pulled away and went back inside the apartment, giving her little baby wave as she did. Arizona mimicked her, studiously avoiding looking up at the two pairs of eyes she knew were fixed on her.

"I'll be in there in a minute Piernas," Calliope called after her.

The Latina waited until Robbie was out of earshot before she turned back to Arizona, who stood slowly when the attention was returned to her. "I told you to leave."

Arizona shook her head. "I'm not leaving. Not this time. Not again. Not until we talk and I grovel and you give me a second chance. I'm not the person I was before and I need you to understand that."

The Latina's expression didn't waver. "If you don't leave I'm going to call the cops."

Arizona's knees trembled as she took in the weight of that threat. She honestly couldn't tell if Calliope was serious or not, or rather, if she would change her mind once the door closed because in that moment she was deadly serious. The blonde let out a shaky breath and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not leaving," she repeated as she slid back down the wall.

Calliope scowled and looked to Mark. He shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going home." With that he turned and walked to the door across the hall and went into his apartment.

Arizona's gaze was captured again by her former lover. "I just want to talk," Arizona admitted quietly.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you; I can't even stand the sight of you."

The blonde didn't get a chance to respond before the door closed on her once again.

_And every night as I was sleeping, I think the dock was slowly sinking until I awoke beneath the sea. But by the time my eyes were open I was lost inside the ocean, with no one left to breathe for me. You wouldn't breathe for me._

**A/N: Holy shit you guys! I was just hoping for 15 reviews for the last chapter and you freakin doubled it! Nice one.**

***- What is it with the doctors at that hospital airing their dirty laundry in the OR…I mean really? That's weird. Anyway…**

**A note to anonymous reviewers: I always reply to my reviews, but if you don't leave a way for me to contact you I can't answer your questions. I'm not going to answer them here in the notes, cause that's a distraction. So yeah, if you want me to answer just resend your question in another review XD.**

**Also: only cowards troll anonymously. Man up and own your shit. **

**Now about the next chapter. First of all: BWAHAHAHAHA. IT'S GOING TO BE DELICIOUS. THIS LAUGHTER IS MANIACAL!**

**Sneak peek: **_I know you're gonna devastate me, starting from the inside out; better the devil you know, my darling._

**I'll update by 80.**

**Ok so…thoughts and comments go in the review box.**


	5. Bit By Bit

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Five- Bit By Bit**

_I know you're gonna devastate me, starting from the inside out; better the devil you know, my darling._

"Does anyone want to explain to me why I had to bail the head of pediatric surgery out of jail this morning?" Derek demanded, casting dark looks around the gathered attendings. Arizona stared pointedly at her knees. Even though he wasn't yelling at her directly (he'd gotten that over with earlier) her eyes still stung with tears.

"Because she has three surgeries today?" Miranda Bailey asked, annoyed that she had been pulled into this meeting that seemed rather superfluous. The woman wasn't in a cell anymore so she didn't see what all the fuss was about.

"Because I couldn't post her bail," Teddy chimed in. Arizona turned to look at her.

"You called the Chief?" she hissed. She had wondered of course, how Derek had found out. She had thought the police might have called him and he had just arrived before Teddy could.

"I couldn't afford it!" she hissed back. Arizona scowled but nodded. Teddy mouthed "sorry" to her.

Mark Sloan's smug voice called from the back of the room and Arizona felt her hackles rise. "Because she was trespassing on private property and resisted attempts to remove her from the premises. Also, she resisted arrest. They used the cuffs, it was great." The blonde rubbed her wrists at the mention of the handcuffs. It turns out that those aren't as much fun in the back of cop cars as they are in bedrooms.

Everyone turned to look at him except Arizona, her face red from suppressed tears (and rage), Derek had fire in his eyes when he turned them to Mark.

"Hey!" he began defensively, "I didn't call the cops; I was just there."

"Regardless of Mark's rude comments, he is right. Resisting arrest is a felony and punishable with up to a year in prison. That's not even considering the trespassing charge. I can't have convicted felons working with children, no matter whether the conviction is warranted or not."

Mark chimed in a quiet and spiteful, "oh it's warranted."

Arizona felt like the little ball of fiery hatred that had been coiling sickly in her belly ever since she had heard of Robbie's paternity had suddenly burst and was spreading through her. It clawed at her heart and pushed itself into her brain. She turned and lunged for Mark, wishing nothing but death and pain on his obnoxious pretty-boy face. She wished there was a brick in her hand. A brick in each of her hands even.

She didn't make it anywhere within striking distance before she was being held back by both Teddy and Owen.

Mark was laughing. "Come on, let her go. Blondie needs to make my year apparently. Assault is just the thing to add to her rap sheet."

Calliope pinched Mark hard enough that he jumped. "That's enough, Mark."

"Indeed," Derek agreed. "Dr. Robbins, sit down. Mark, get out." Owen and Teddy managed to wrangle her around and back into her chair, but it took more effort than one would think for someone her size. Arizona vaguely registered that the door slammed shut after Mark stormed out. Derek waited for the room to calm down before he continued. "Now, a ridiculous proportion of the residents of the apartment complex Dr. Robbins was arrested at are hospital staff, and I have no doubt that an employee here made the charges. I want you all to keep your ears open for any word of who it could be. I want these charges dropped. Dr. Robbins is not a dangerous person and I won't have some sort of silly grudge ruin her career or the reputation of this hospital. That will be all."

Arizona sat and waited for everyone to file out before she allowed Teddy to lead her from the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teddy asked quietly, leading her down the hall.

Arizona shook her head. "I have a surgery in twenty minutes."

"Come find me afterward?" Teddy hugged Arizona, rubbing her back comfortingly until she pulled away.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for everything."

Arizona didn't plan on seeking out anyone but Calliope after her surgery.

When she finished repairing a little girl's intestinal tract she began to stalk the surgical ward, looking for any sign of her ex. News had spread like fire, of course, and everywhere she was impeded by well wishers and nosy bodies trying to pry the juicy details out. She handled it with as much grace as possible and continued her search.

It didn't take long to spot the dark beauty. She was standing at the end of a T shaped intersection talking to Shelby Tate. The blonde looked like she was receiving a lecture, her shoulders were slumped and she was looking at Calliope's shoes. Arizona watched from behind another wall, smiling to herself that the girl was getting griped at about something. Her smile slipped away when, lecture over, Calliope patted Shelby's shoulder and then wrapped her in a one armed hug. The blonde said something that was funny enough to get a laugh out of the Latina.

Arizona found that this scene brought back that frightful burning in her brain and belly. She ducked into the nearest on-call room before the interaction was over. She kept the light off and the door barely cracked so she could see when/if Calliope walked by. She took the time to calm her rage and breathe deeply.

She heard the click of shoes approaching and peered out through the crack. It was just a nurse. There was another minute of waiting and blonde could feel herself getting anxious. She talked herself down and tried to relax, she would need to be a ninja to pull this maneuver off properly, and ninjas didn't freak out.

It was only a minute later that her opportunity arrived. Calliope was walking past the on-call room at a leisurely pace when Arizona took her chance.

She extended her arm with the swiftness of a viper snatched the darker woman out of the hall.

"What the hell? Arizona?" Calliope called in annoyance. She reached out, groping the air. Arizona, used to the dark, moved out of the way and let the other woman pass her. She slid the lock closed with a click and the Latina stopped searching the dark.

"Did you call the police?" Arizona demanded before Calliope could work up enough anger to rant at her about being pulled into a dark on-call room.

"Yes. I told you I would." The darker one was unrepentant, she found the wall and followed it along back towards the blonde.

"Will you drop the charges?"

"Will you leave me alone?"

"No." Arizona's response was immediate. Calliope had found the light switch.

"Then, no." She fliped the switch and the on-call room was flooded with light.

Arizona pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, applying pressure until it hurt but a few tears escaped anyway. She was just so sick of crying. "I love you!" she blurted on reflex, her tone colored by frustration and anger and sadness.

"Sometimes love isn't enough!" Calliope returned. Blue eyes snapped up to met brown.

"So is revenge what you need? If it is then, fine. Take my job, take my freedom. I don't care. It's nothing if I don't have you." They stared at each other silently, breathing harshly into the space that separated them. Arizona shrank, finally, her shoulder's rounding and her eyes dropping from Calliope's eyes to her hands. She sighed and ran a hand through limp blonde locks. Spending the night in jail had not been conducive to proper grooming. She looked back up into the still fiery eyes in front of her. "I am so deeply, deeply, _deeply_ sorry for hurting you so much. I am so sorry because I'm so in love with you, and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. If I go to jail I'll just be right back at your door the day they let me out. I'll apologize to you every day if that's what you need, but, please, please don't walk away. I love you. Please."

"You just left. You left me without ever looking back. And this might be news to you — no, I think it kinda is — but you weren't the only one in this relationship. There are two of us, and you came back but I didn't."

"If you'll just let me explain-"

"No, you've done plenty of explaining. I've heard your reasons and frankly, they're bullshit. My lack of interest in seeing you is not a strategy. I'm not playing hard to get. I don't want to see you because I turned my life upside down for you and you walked away because for a week I was cranky. You're untrustworthy, so I don't want to see you. You're self-centered, so I don't want to see you. I am a hundred percent certain that if I let you back in my life again you will hurt me again, so I don't want to see you. This isn't a ploy. I'm not pouting. I don't want you in my life." Every flaw that Callie pointed out made the blonde wince. It was all true, she knew that, but she also knew that she'd learned her lesson and she just had to think of a way to show the Latina. "I thought calling the cops on you would be a big enough hint."

"Please, just please, what can I do Calliope? What do I have to do to make you believe me? I'm not going to give up. I'm not even mad that you called the police. Ok, actually I am a little bit, but mostly that just makes me sad. Just…what can I do?"

"You know what you can do? You can back the fuck off and let me get on with my life." Calliope had once again found a door to slam in her face.

Arizona stayed in the on-call room for awhile, curled up on a bottom bunk and crying for what felt like the millionth time since she had returned.

There were still two surgeries for her to soldier through, but all through those she was distracted by the fact that Calliope was so made, so beyond hurt, that she would attempt to ruin Arizona's career. Her distraction was such that she nearly missed a step in her last surgery. It didn't help that there had been complications with it in the first place. She managed to pull it all together with help from Karev, but it was a close save.

She thanked the younger man profusely later, and he, embarrassed by her gratitude, waved it away.

There were still three hours on her shift before she could head home so she focused on her post-op notes, which had been badly neglected since she had returned.

Her thoughts were still scattered (actually, they were just focused on the wrong subject) so she just ended up more frustrated. With one eye on the clock, the blonde suffered through the rest of her day. She couldn't wait to go back to her hotel room (seriously need to start looking for an apartment) and take a long scalding shower and have a good cry. Not that she really wanted to cry, but it was inevitable given the occurrences over the last two days.

When time came that she could dodge out with little reprimand she gathered her things and bolted for the elevator, hoping to escape before she got one more sympathetic look. She sighed with relief when the elevator door opened to an empty compartment. She didn't want to have to deal with niceties, instead choosing to allow her thoughts to wander, as always, back to her ex and their fight earlier.

Arizona was shaken from her thoughts by the elevator doors opening to reveal the subject of her wonderings standing on the other side. The blonde stood up straighter. Calliope hesitated for a painful second before squaring her shoulders and entering the small space. She pushed the button for her floor and turned her back to Arizona.

The blonde took a deep, albeit shaky, breath. "Calliope," she whispered a second later. No sooner was the name out of her mouth than the other woman was on her, their lips coming together as if there had never been a separation. It reminded her instinctually of the first time they broke up, only this time their roles were reversed.

It was the cold snap of apple and the smell like cinnamon, warm and tart, just like Calliope herself. Arizona was gasping into the embrace, her hands clinging to everything they could reach. Calliope's arms, her lapels, the silk of her hair, the smooth, smooth skin of her neck. She felt the railing hit the small of her back and her head hit the wall. Strong hands were buried in her hair, pulling their mouths together more completely. Teeth and tongues and warmth, it was sensory overload. The blonde couldn't believe that she had done without this for three years. It was inconceivable that she had left this for Africa, of all things.

Then Calliope's lips were gone and Arizona tried to follow their retreat but the Latina held her in place, taking the blonde's hands from her face and holding her wrists, cuffs of a different sort but just as strong. Their faces were still close; Arizona could feel Calliope's breath on her lips.

"I can't stop," Calliope cried softly and Arizona thought she might have felt an actual tear drop onto her cheek but then the Latina's lips were back on hers for another frantic kiss. "I can't," she gasped again.

Arizona, panting for breath between the touches finally managed "then don't" before being captured again.

The blonde could feel the elevator slowing down and knew that Calliope was about to pull away so she put everything she could into the embrace before the darker woman can leave.

It's over before the doors open and Arizona barely had time to open her eyes before Calliope was gone.

_I name the place, I name the time, and you take everything you need. But we're not through until I say it's true; you won't wash your hands of me._

**A/N: Geeze you guys, really out did yourselves with this one.**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter…that I had already sort of written. I have chapter seven started but chapter six…I'm going to be starting fresh. I also started school again and have writing to do for that, and I'm sorry to say that my grades have to come first, so it might be a couple days before the next chapter. Don't let that stop the reviews though. Make it rain.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Naomilyloveless, MidgetHolmes, and rawpotato. The first for being a sweetheart and inspiring a quote in this one, the second for being my sounding board and following me around the state to see concerts when we have no money, and the third for being brave in the face of danger (i.e.: a possibly irate fanfiction author).**

**Sneak peek: **_This pounding in my chest may be digested with a grain of salt they couldn't find when dissecting my brain. You found an avenue to course through, like blood in my veins, now just decode my pulse in Morse to hear the things I couldn't say._

**Like I said…make it rain.**

**EDIT 2/12/11: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO CHANGE THE LYRICS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS?**

**new sneak peek: **_Break it down now, figure out how to make it all make sense in less than seven days._


	6. Textbook Answer

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Six- Textbook Answer**

_Break it down now, figure out how to make it all make sense in less than seven days._

Arizona lay directly in the center of her hotel bed on her back. The lights were off and she was staring at the back of her eyelids. She was wallowing in the memory of the elevator. Bringing back every sensation and letting it wash over again and again and again. Every exquisite detail flooded her senses. It was like she could actually feel it.

It was morning, and her day off. She had woken twenty minutes ago from a dream that left her shaking and weak and desperately, desperately needing to get off. Her hand had slipped down and she knew instinctively that it wouldn't take long. One, two, three and it would be over. Just. Like. That.

So she stopped, 'cause she didn't want it to be like that. She wanted it to last. Needed it to. Because just like she knew it wouldn't take much, she also knew that once it was over her mind would spiral back to everything that had happened before the elevator and all the good, warm, delicious feeling would be gone. Evaporated like smoke.

Arizona was a sexual person. She made no apologies for her sometimes voracious appetite. Until the elevator, though, she hadn't had much fuel to run off of.

There had been…opportunities in Africa. It wasn't like there weren't times when a pretty woman would cross her path at the clinic and look her up and down suggestively. She had always let these chances pass her by, explaining it away on her current environment. While she wasn't ashamed of her inclinations, but she knew that acting on them in that environment would not be wise or safe, for herself and her colleagues. At least, that's what she had said (to herself, no one had actually commented on it), but really…it had just felt like cheating. And Arizona might be a runner, her own antithesis, but she wasn't a cheater.

Now though there was no issue. She knew she still wanted Calliope as badly as the first time she had cornered her in that dirty bar bathroom. And her former lover still wanted her, no matter what she was actually saying. Actions do speak louder than words.

Arizona bit her lip at the thought of those actions, whimpered when the memory rolled back over her. She had whimpered in the elevator too, she could remember now. It had been too much at the time to monitor every nuance. Her eyes had been closed the entire time and now she regretted it. She regretted not seeing Calliope's already dark eyes burn black with desire.

And the taste, apples and warmth, so tart and lush that it burned her mouth with the sweetness. She summoned the taste back, covering the stale remnants of cheap vodka. A shuddering breath ripped out of her lungs when she recalled the way Calliope's talented tongue had flicked teasingly against the roof of her mouth. She remembered the texture of the darker woman's mouth, the smooth teeth and the sharp bite of pain on her lips.

Arizona's hands clenched tightly in the duvet, her back arching at the lingering memory of the Latina's full warm body crushed to hers. Her head still hurt a little from where it had hit the wall. But those hands, hands that could break her, buried in her hair, stroking her face, the thought of those hands in other places sent heat radiating to the far reaches of her body. Even her toes burned.

Staggered moans tore from her when she brought back the imagined force of a firm thigh between her own, pushing up, and that slow delectable grind. Heavy pressure just where she needed it.

There, alone on that hotel bed, her fingers still clenched in the sheets and her toes curled, Arizona writhed and came undone, gaping like a fish on land.

**('.')**

The night before, a weak-kneed Arizona stumbled into a seedy liquor store not long after her run in with Calliope. It was near the hospital (she wasn't sure if that said something about Seattle or not) and she was entirely too emotionally confused to care that drinking was a spectacularly bad idea.

Normally the blonde liked to stick to wine. There was just something classy about a nice glass of wine, not like the shots of tequila that most of the other doctors liked to consume after a long day's work. Growing up, Arizona could remember several times her grandfather (on her mother's side and a strongly southern man) had told her that Yankees could drink enough to drown, but that lesson had never really been hammered home until she had moved to Seattle.

All of that being what it was, that evening was definitely not a wine night. The liquor store was out two bottles of Svedka when she left (vodka of champions as far as she was concerned). The next stop was a convenience store to pick up a pack of cigarettes*, Marlboro Reds because she was raised on military bases and that's what everyone she had known had smoked. Plus, classic and average are just fine when you don't smoke often. Only one pack though, otherwise she would become a chain smoking maniac.

She stumbled into her hotel room not long after that, dropping her bag by the door and toeing off her shoes. The rest of the night was a jumbled haze of cigarette smoke and warm vodka before she woke from her dream.

And now she was trembling in the after affects, trying to decide if she should shower or just drink some more. The shower won because warm vodka kind of tasted like puke.

The greatest part about hotels was the unending supply of scalding water. The blonde's pale skin was lobster red within a minute of stepping into the cubicle. She washed quickly, getting it out of the way so she could sit at the bottom of the basin and just be assaulted for a little while.

She relaxed in the heat, luxuriated in it. It was her first shower since she'd been taken to jail and it felt like she was washing all of the negative emotions down the drain. She sighed at the thought of jail. She was honestly kind of scared that Calliope wouldn't drop the charges.

Arizona blamed herself really. She had stood there and looked Calliope in the face and pretty much dared her to call the cops. And she was definitely not someone to back down from a dare. That was a big one though, calling the police over something so small. The resisting arrest charge had been all her own doing off course. She hadn't hit the officer, just tried to break away from him, but that was still illegal.

She understood why Calliope had done it, even if the reason seemed petty to her. Part of her wondered if it was all really worth it. The other woman had made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with her. But then there was the kiss to consider. It had seemed to come completely out of left field but she took it as a sign of hope for sure. Her former lover still wanted her. If only physically, that was still a start.

There had to be something she could do, some way to convince Calliope that she was completely invested in staying with her forever. She wasn't leaving…of course, now it was actually impossible for her to leave (the state at least).

Arizona used her right foot to turn down the hot water a little and leaned back to brainstorm. The sticking around method wasn't really getting her anywhere (except in a jail cell) but she honestly couldn't really think of anything else she could do. She had Teddy on her side, but no one else had really seemed to take a position on it except Mark, and his side was easily understood. Plus, she kind of hated him so she didn't really want his help.

He was Robbie's father though, the father of Calliope's baby, and that gave his opinion a lot of weight, at least it seemed that way. The Latina had let him go pretty far before she had tried to stop him. Of course, Mark was a grown man, he didn't ask permission to do or say things.

Arizona stayed in the shower for the better part of an hour before getting out to brush her teeth. The vodka aftertaste was starting to get to her and she hadn't gotten any farther with ideas.

She laid back out on her bed and fell in and out of fitful sleep full of strange dreams. While in her periods of wakefulness she would try to think of ways to get Calliope to trust her but she felt like she was smashing her forehead into a brick wall. It was almost as if the solution was just out of her reach and no matter how she reached through the darkness it continued to slip from her fingers.

Frustration consumed her as day turned to evening and she dozed again.

From her half-asleep state a few hours later, Arizona blearily realized that her phone was vibrating on the desk. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what day of the week it was. It was a Thursday, so it wouldn't be her parents.

She got up to check it, stumbling over her clothes from the night before and kicking an empty vodka bottle out of the way.

It was a text from a number she didn't have in her contacts.

**I dropped the charges.**

Arizona smiled so huge that her face felt uncomfortable and added Calliope's new number, deleting the old one in the process. It looked like she wouldn't have to come up with a way to win back her lover after all.

_Go on now, roll up your sleeves, use elbow grease, show me how to bury a hatchet._

**A/N: Whoa you guys, whoa. Just wow. Nice one!**

***Ok, I just have to say: Thank God for spellcheckers because I seriously misspell cigarette every time I write it.**

**I went to go see Vanity Theft (they wrote all the songs featured in this story) and it was awesome. They are so sweet. Check them out on facebook or Youtube.**

**Alright sooooo….I wanted this chapter done tonight, so I did it even though I still have to go read Daisy Miller and write a paper about it. (200 words isn't really a paper, but whatever).**

**I hope you liked it. The beginning of this chapter was caused by a discussion I had with a Physics major about the importance of friction. I claimed that without friction there would be no babies. He disagreed. I asked if he could get off without anything touching his downstairs bits…he said no and I said that I knew girls that could, but no boys. So: Friction=babies and that discussion= the beginning of this chapter. You're welcome.**

**Also, I don't drink vodka, but if I did, I would drink Svedka. Just saying.**

**I changed the lyrics for this chapter because before I didn't really know how I was going to end it, and Callie wasn't going to drop the charges until the next chapter, but then I just had this idea last night and changed this and the next chapter around. So yeah…my bad but I think this works better.**

**OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! I got this anonymous review and normally I wouldn't reply to it here but like…it really bothered me, and is still really bothering me. In chapter one there's this line in paragraph three where I say **_**"they would have a moment of staring longingly across the room at each other before running into each other's arms, followed, naturally, by kisses and gay love."**_** This reviewer seemed to think that I was qualifying the word love with the word gay, because gay and straight love is somehow inherently different. And I'm like not doing that AT ALL! Love is love is love is love just like Jesus said or whatever. And I MEAN I'm so homo I would bleed rainbows if I didn't just think rainbows are horribly obnoxious, so I get it, ya' know?**

**I'm a writer, like I write all the fucking time, and I'm an English minor so I read all the fucking time too. And a lot of writers, including myself, do this thing where they allude to other works or literature or art or whatever in their own. I was making an allusion to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Willow says it at some point and I just freaking love the phrase. I use it in everyday conversation even. Soooo, my point is there could be a deeper meaning to everything in this story…everything.**

**OK RANT IS OVER (also, I'm not angry or anything…just like…yeah)**

**Now, the sneak peek:** _This pounding in my chest may be digested with a grain of salt they couldn't find when dissecting my brain. You found an avenue to course through, like blood in my veins, now just decode my pulse in Morse to hear the things I couldn't say._

**For real this time.**

**Make it rain again you guys.**


	7. My Cup Runneth Over

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Seven- My Cup Runneth Over**

_This pounding in my chest may be digested with a grain of salt they couldn't find when dissecting my brain. You found an avenue to course through, like blood in my veins, now just decode my pulse in Morse to hear the things I couldn't say._

Arizona felt like she had turned into an animal. Some kind of jungle creature that had to skulk around after its prey. She did everything she cold over the next few days to try and track down Calliope, but it was pretty much useless. If Arizona was a jungle predator, then Calliope was very adept prey. She avoided the blonde at every turn. The only times Arizona had been able to see her was in the gallery when the orthopedic surgeon happened to be operating. The only time she had been able to stay for the whole thing, Calliope had mysteriously disappeared by the time she made it down to the scrub room.

She wasn't going to give up though; the Latina's obvious reluctance to speak to her was just fuel for Arizona.

Her luck finally kicked in about three days later (or Calliope's just ran out, whichever) and the blonde managed to catch wind of her ex doing charts on the third floor.

"I haven't seen you for a few days." Calliope jumped at the sound of Arizona's voice. She whirled around, raising the chart she had been writing in to be a shield between herself and the blonde.

"Yeah well, I've been avoiding you," the brunette replied honestly, smiling stiffly and nervously shifting her gaze away from Arizona.

The blonde reached out hesitantly, intent on brushing her hand against one of the darker ones in front of her. "Calliope…"

"Arizona, I don't want to talk about this." Calliope dodged her touch and backed away, nervously looking for an escape. The blonde had anticipated this reaction and followed Calliope's retreat closely, planning on cutting off every avenue of escape. She had also anticipated that this plan of action would quickly turn the brunette's flight response into irritation.

"You kissed me," she pressed. "You kissed me and it was amazing, like none of this stuff had ever happened." The Latina attempted to move around the blonde but Arizona cut her off. Her frustration was becoming evident so Arizona cut to her main point. "You still love me. We can still be great."

"Of course I still love you! That's not even an issue." Calliope's vehemence in her affirmation was heart stopping to the blonde. She gasped for air in the space between that statement and the next, feeling that she just might pass out from sheer joy. But bubbles are delicate things. The Latina grabbed the blonde's arm roughly and dragged her down the hall to the nearest on-call room. They kicked out the two interns that were making out inside and then the darker woman slammed the door and locked it. She turned her burning gaze on Arizona. "The issue is that I can't trust you to stay. The issue is that this isn't just about you and me anymore. There are bigger things at work here than you and me." She had burned hot for a moment but Calliope's anger dissipated quickly. She looked at Arizona with her large brown eyes full of sadness. Tears were gathering quickly at their corners and her voice was choked in the absence of anger. "I have a _baby_, Arizona. She's my baby, we're a package deal. You're a runner. When things get hard you run away. And I can't have that; I _won't_ have that, around my daughter. She is the most important thing in my life and she will be, forever. She will always come first for me."

"You think I don't realize that? You think that it's not terrifying for me to be standing here? I'm so scared…I don't even know how I'm still standing. But I'm here."

Calliope hadn't really been listening; the blonde could tell by looking at her distracted face. Her heart was like stone to Arizona's confessions. "I don't want her to get attached to you when you can't be trusted to stay." A few tears finally released themselves, sliding down warm brown cheeks. Calliope sniffed and brushed them away roughly. "I don't want her to love you and then have to watch you leave like I did."

Arizona gaped. She tried to speak but only a strangled sort of gargle came out. At length she managed to gain control of her facilities. "This is what it boils down to isn't it? That's the real problem here." Arizona took a deep breath. "I can't…I don't know how to prove to you that I've changed. I'd like to think that the fact that I'm here at all, the fact that I didn't run the second I found out about Robbie would be enough. I've tried to think of any way I could convince you but all I can do is tell you how much I love you and want to be with you. I love you. I love Robbie."

"No, no you don't. You think Robbie is cute and sweet and wonderful. That's because she's not your responsibility. You get to see her a few times and you think you love her. But you've never tried to get her to stop crying for five hours straight. You've never had to wrestle that damn pacifier out of her mouth long enough to get her to eat something. You've never had to clean up her shit off the bathroom floor when she decides she doesn't want to use the big girl potty that day. You don't love Robbie. I love Robbie."

"I want to love Robbie."

"You say that now…"

"And I'm going to keep saying it."

"Fine! Fine, you want to prove something to me? You can babysit Robbie tonight. Mark is on-call over night and I'm going to be stuck in surgery until ten so I need someone to watch her until I get off work. I was going to get Shelby to, but this is better. I'll text you later with the details."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Calliope stormed out and Arizona wondered how many more times a door was going to slam on her. She shook her head in bemusement, took another deep breath. A slow smile slipped over her face as she went back over the conversation. She wasn't really sure how babysitting was going to prove anything, but she would take whatever she could.

With a new spring in her step Arizona went back to work. Less than an hour later, though, the doubts crept back in and drove her to seek out Teddy.

"I'm great with kids! I'm a pediatric surgeon."

"This is true."

"Kids love me."

"That's great."

"We won't have any problems. None. Robbie and I are going to be fine."

"Of course you will."

"So why am I freaking out so bad!" Arizona wailed, wringing her hands in a way that looked a little dangerous and a lot crazy.

Teddy didn't reply, she just watched her blonde friend pace a hole in the floor of the attendings' lounge.

Arizona finally turned to look imploringly at her friend. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Whatever Teddy might have said was lost when the door to the lounge opened and Mark slipped in. Arizona stopped wringing her hands and stuffed them in her pockets before straightening up to her full height. Mark stood in the doorway for a second before stepping fully into the room and making his way to the coffee pot.

In the tense silence the sound of a pager made everyone jump. They all checked to see who's it was and Teddy drew the lucky straw.

"It's mine, gotta go. We'll talk later," she directed at Arizona before leaving quickly.

Arizona continued to stand stiffly in the same place, watching Mark's back warily. His voice made her jump again.

"I was out of line Wednesday. It won't happen again," he began, his back still to her as he fixed his coffee.

Arizona nodded curtly. "Good."

"Have a seat Blondie," he dictated, turning around finally. "We need to talk."

The blonde eyed him defiantly but took Teddy's vacated seat hesitantly. She tensed further when he sat next to her.

"When you left, Callie was a mess. She didn't stop living her life or let herself go or anything. But inside she was a mess. Everyone in her life has left her; she's not the one who does the leaving. I was there to pick up her pieces like I always do in the only way I knew how." Mark paused and laughed nervously. "Later she told me that having sex with me just made her sad."

Arizona bit her lip to keep from smiling. Despite her overwhelming anger and hurt over the fact that they had slept together in the first place, she really couldn't help but be entertained. Mark saw and smirked.

He sighed and took a drink of coffee. "When she found out that Robbie was coming, it gave her purpose again, I guess. She was better, but still not the same. God help us, but we love that little girl, and I feel like we're doing a pretty good job so far." He sighed again. "Ever since you came back Callie has been a nervous wreck. Angry too. But then something must have happened on Wednesday. It was like she was over the clouds. I haven't seen her that happy since…well since before you left. It was kind of gross actually. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the two of you…you're made for each other. You're supposed to be together. So…just don't give up, because I believe in the two of you."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Arizona responded. She was touched by both his apology and his words of encouragement, but she also felt a little awkward with being grateful for it. "I really could have used this a few days ago Mark," she replied honestly but with humor.

Mark laughed and shrugged. "Take what you can get Blondie." He patted her knee and rose.

"Thanks Mark."

"Sure," he replied. He refilled his coffee and prepared to leave, but then he paused with his hand on the door handle. "She does like you, by the way. She wouldn't have let you hold Bruce if she didn't like you."

"Bruce?" Arizona queried, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yeah, that little dog she carries around. His name is Bruce." He left Arizona to her thoughts, thoughts that were once again bringing a slow smile to her face.

She sat there thinking for several minutes before the significance of the puppy's name hit her and she snorted in laughter.

**('.')**

Watched cell phones don't receive texts.

When she hadn't received any word from Calliope by the time her ten o'clock surgery came around (bowl obstructions FTW) she regretfully left her cell phone in her locker, knowing if it buzzed in her pocket during surgery she would be both embarrassed and distracted.

The surgery went well and Arizona rushed to her locker as soon as it was over, hoping for some word. Her hopes were not in vain. She barely contained a happy squeal when she saw a message from Calliope in her alerts.

**What time do you get off?**

She grinned mischievously, though no one was there to see, and replied.

_Four :D_

She barely had to wait for a response.

**Wipe that smirk off your face.**

She quickly frowned, looking around to see if Calliope was somewhere near her. She wasn't.

_I'm not smirking._

**Liar. You aren't getting any from me tonight.**

She grinned again.

_I know how to take care of myself, thanks._

For a few minutes there was no response and she was worried that she had gone too far. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and left the locker room, intending to go find Teddy and drag her to lunch. Then her phone buzzed again.

…

_Oh, are you going to think about that? I'll be thinking about you._

**I hate you.**

_Shut up, you love me._

There was another lull in the conversation, but this time Arizona didn't care. She passed Teddy in the hall and found that the other surgeon was en route to OR One for an Angioplasty. She apologized but there was nothing they could really do about it. She promised to call her as soon as she could. Arizona decided to just take lunch in her office while she went over some new studies.

To her glee, lunch wasn't completely devoid of contact with the object of her affections.

**I put you on the list. Pick her up from daycare when your shift ends.**

_K_

**You just need to feed her, give her a bath and get her to bed by 8.**

_K_

**I left a key in your locker.**

_K_

**STOP SAYING K!**

…_k ;D_

Arizona giggled quietly and went back to her study. She had a little more time until her afternoon rounds and then she would be picking up Robbie for the first time.

**('.')**

"Afternoon, Dr. Robbins," Shelby greeted happily, smiling and bouncing and generally being just as perky as Arizona tended to be. For some reason though, the older blonde just wanted to punch her in the face.

"Afternoon Tate," Arizona replied, not exactly icily but suspiciously close to that. Arizona returned to charting, purposefully ignoring the younger doctor. But Shelby just stood there with her presence radiating cheer in her superior's direction. Arizona felt like she might develop a twitch by the time she gave in and looked the other woman's way. "Can I help you with something?"

Shelby flushed and took a step back. Pale blue eyes darted away. "Uh…Dr. Torres said that you're taking care of Robbie tonight."

"Yes, that's right," Arizona replied, magnanimously keeping the pride from her voice.

"I know it's probably none of my business," Shelby began hesitantly. Arizona looked at her sharply from the corners of her eyes, refusing to turn and acknowledge the woman. "I mean, I know you're my superior and could make my life hell but…" she stopped with a noise like a choking animal. She tried to speak again and nothing came out. Arizona raised an eyebrow and turned her head slightly to see her better. Shelby's pale face was very red now and she looked like she might not be breathing. But then the younger blonde took three quick shallow breaths and slapped herself. Hard.

Arizona jumped a little and looked around to see if anyone else had seen the odd behavior. It didn't seem like anyone had. She turned her attention back to Shelby.

Tate shook herself and turned her now hard face to Arizona. "What are your intentions for Dr. Torres?" she demanded firmly.

Both of Arizona's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. "Excuse me?"

"I…you heard me."

Arizona had to hand it to the kid; she was holding her ground extremely well, even if she was shaking in her Nike's. "I think you had it right from the beginning. That _is_ none of your business."

"People talk. At this hospital, people talk. I mean, most of it is bullshit but I've still heard enough that I can work out the basic truth. And I think what you did was really shit so…I…I really like Dr. Torres so…if you're not all in, I just think you should know that there are people who would be…ma'am." Shelby looked nauseous but she was upright and still looking Arizona right in the eye.

"I'll take that under advisement, Dr. Tate," the older blonde responded evenly.

Shelby took the dismissal as what it was, nodded curtly and turned on her heel to march back down the hall.

**('.')**

"Hi! I'm here to pick up Robbie," Arizona told the woman at the counter. It was ten after four and she had rushed though changing to get to the daycare as soon as possible.

The woman checked her ID and then had her sign out 'Roberta Sloan' while another woman went to fetch the toddler.

Arizona felt like her heart (and possibly the rest of her internal organs) was lodged in her throat while she waited for the little girl to appear.

When she did, wearing a cute little blue jean jacket and sucking on her pacifier as usual, the smile that she gave Arizona completely erased any doubts she had left. Her heart went from a lump in her throat to a puddle around her belly when Robbie pulled away from the daycare worker and ran to embrace her around the legs.

Arizona smiled down at the little girl that looked so much like her Calliope. "Ready to go, Sweetie?"

Robbie nodded and fisted her little hand in Arizona's pants leg.

_Hit the nail on the head; yeah hit it right on the nose to knock your qualms and hesitations down like dominoes._

**A/N: Guys! You can't expect both fast updates and long chapters. Just saying. (Plus it was all introspection and that's like a million times harder to write, so I feel like I did pretty ok.)**

**It's waaaay early in the morning and I have to get up for work in the morning, but I wanted this done tonight, cause waking up to reviews pretty much makes my day. **

**My internet is going really slow…**

**I'm listening to My Cup Runneth Over on loop right now because my neighbor is puking in the bathroom…**

**It's kind of weird. I'm writing this story from Arizona's point of view about how hard she's trying to win Callie back and I don't feel a bit sorry for her. Bitch shouldn't have left…whatever though, I'm still writing it so maybe that says something about me.**

**I don't really have any funny stories or any rants or anything so…review**

**Review a lot. I want to see if this thing can get to 200 by chapter 10…let's make it happen guys.**

**EDIT: I FORGOT THE SNEAK PEEK!**

**Sneak Peek: **_I'm polite, this will be consensual, but my love is conditional, so don't strike out when the count is full and when the pressure's on you better get what you came for._


	8. Anatomy

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Eight- Anatomy**

_I'm concise, professional, I get my advice from the manual, I don't waste time in confessionals I don't take handouts but my hands stay full. Gotta make that first impression count, Gonna show you what it's all about._

Arizona discovered very quickly that Robbie did not like to be carried. At all. She had tolerated being off the ground only long enough to cross the busy intersection. Once safely on the other side the little girl had pitched and rolled, breaking from the blonde's hold and nearly falling to the ground. Arizona, heart in her throat, had barely caught the toddler in time.

"Robbie!" She nearly shrieked, setting the child lightly on her feet. Her heart started to beat against her ribs like a jackhammer out of barely restrained panic.

The little girl looked up at her with wide innocent eyes, apparently understanding the tone and interpreting it to mean she was in trouble. Arizona got down on her level.

"That was really dangerous. If you don't want me to carry you that's fine, but don't ever try to jump like that again. You could have been hurt. Do you understand?"

Robbie nodded meekly. She reached up and tucked her tiny hand into Arizona's and hiked Bruce higher into her free arm.

They walked that way all the way to the apartment complex, Robbie only letting go when Arizona reached for the key that had been left in her locker earlier (she'd already attached it to her key ring). The little girl wrapped her hand in the blonde's pants again while she unlocked the door. As soon as they were granted entry, she began to tug her babysitter forward insistently.

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked, following the girl obediently. She didn't have time to really take in any changes in the house except that the furniture, which looked the same, had been rearranged at some point in the past three years.

Robbie didn't answer of course, she just pulled harder and led her to the door that used to lead to Christina's room but was now obviously the little girl's.

Walking into Robbie's room was like walking into the Batcave. Arizona could fully understand why Calliope had referred to it that way the other night.

The walls were yellow (a sunny yellow, not the stark color of the Batman logo) and the two windows were trimmed in bright blue. Running around the room up near the ceiling (dark blue like the night sky and stuck with glow-in-the-dark stars) was a Batman border. All of the furniture was black and simple in design. There was a changing table to the left of the door, a dresser right beside it, a plain rocking chair with a yellow cushion in that corner and a short bookshelf (completely dominated by books and DVDs) between the two windows across the room. Next to the bookshelf, under one of the windows, was a plain toy box. In the center of the room the Batman logo dominated in the form of a rug that took up most of the floor space. There was a small children's recliner near the bookcase (more Batman).The windows were hung with plain blue drapes. The dominant feature of the room, however, was the bed. It was low to the ground, sheeted with Batman bedding, and shaped just like the Batmobile.

Only two concessions to 'girly-ness' seemed to be visible. At the foot of the bed was a small doll cradle, not quite black, but very dark wood. It had a white blanket and pillow inside but was otherwise empty. Then, off to the side, there was a rocking horse, but it was a very unusual rocking horse. In fact, it wasn't a horse at all, it was a motorcycle. A violently pink motorcycle.

"Wow," Arizona muttered, gazing around the room with wide eyes. She didn't think she had ever seen so much Batman in her life.

Robbie pulled away from the blonde and toddled over to the doll cradle, dropping Bruce inside without preamble and then made her way to the toy box. Arizona kept one eye on the baby but decided that since she seemed to be digging for something in particular, she would look around the room and familiarize herself with where everything was.

The room was very neat, which was surprising to the blonde. Calliope had been nowhere near as messy as Christina, but Arizona had always been the neat freak in their relationship. Everything in the room had its proper place. There were three drawers on the changing table. The first held a stockpile of baby wipes (is three unopened boxes really necessary?), baby powder, and two packages of nighttime Pull-ups. The second drawer had what appeared to be left over diapers and several odds-and-ends separated into their own baskets (diaper cream, q-tips, nose spray, ect.). The bottom drawer only had a few towels in it.

This perusal of the changing table only took a minute or less. It was enough time for Robbie to apparently find what she was looking for in the toy box and bring it over for Arizona to examine.

It was a toy Batmobile that opened up to show Batman and Robin inside. Presented with a model of the real thing, Arizona could see that the girl's bed really did look like the fictional car. The blonde looked down to tell Robbie how nice the car was but the girl had already run back to her toy box to look for something else. Arizona laughed lightly, recognizing the behavior. Robbie wanted to show off all her toys.

She moved to sit beside the toddler that was leaning all the way over the lip of the box. She held the toy, looking over the edge of the furniture to see what all was in the box. She was pleased to see that not all the toys revolved around the Dark Knight. There were a few dolls and action figures. She thought she saw a Buzz Lightyear* action figure.

They spent an hour on the floor with Robbie sharing her toys and eventually her books. During that time Arizona learned more about Calliope's little girl. She was not mute, nor did she seem to lack language skills. She made noises of assent and disagreement when she was asked questions, she babbled around her pacifier when she was upset, she laughed when Arizona made a funny face, she was responsive when the blonde spoke to her.

As their time spent in her room grew closer to the hour mark, Arizona thought she could hear the occasional stomach gurgle. She knew it wasn't her own, but when she asked Robbie if she was hungry, the little girl would shake her head and go back to whatever she was doing.

When an hour extended into an hour and a half and the girl was still denying that she was hungry, Arizona remembered what Calliope had said about trying to get Robbie to let go of her pacifier long enough to eat. Of course, the Latina had been very…general…in her instructions for the night, so the blonde was at a loss for divining the girl's usual routine.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Sweetie?" she asked one last time. Robbie looked up with wide eyes and nodded. She looked down at her worn copy of _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, turned a page and then held up the book to show Arizona the picture. "Well I am hungry, so I think I'll go eat something," she informed the toddler, ignoring the book this time.

Robbie whined when the blonde stood and made to exit the room. When Arizona didn't respond, Robbie jumped up and ran after her, wrapping her short arms around her babysitter's right leg.

Arizona reached down and gently untangled herself from the girl's grip. "Now you stop that this instant Robbie, you don't have to stay in here, and you don't have to eat. But there is no reason for you to be whining. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me ok?"

She didn't wait to see if the toddler responded. Instead she turned and left the room, making sure to leave the door open.

The kitchen was a place that Arizona wasn't particularly fond of. She tended to burn things, set them on fire, add too much salt, or otherwise ruin perfectly good food. She had been lucky in life to have had a fairly stable line of girlfriends to cook for her, or a handy stack of take out menus from which to order. Now there was a baby in her life though, and take out was generally not good for babies. Ok so…it wasn't really good for anyone, but especially not for babies.

She started looking through the cabinets for something quick and easy to make but also something that might entice Robbie to drop her pacifier long enough to eat, something that she also wouldn't mind horking down if Robbie refused to eat.

SpaghettiOs ended up winning. Arizona knew how to cook those. It was fast and easy and she could remember eating them not only as a child, but as a starving undergrad. Also, it smelled good.

She was standing at the stove (heat on high so it would cook faster) when Robbie turned up at her side, pulling on her pants leg as usual. Arizona smiled at her and patted her head before returning her attention to the pot. It would start bubbling soon. When it was done, she poured the entire pot into one large bowl and set it to the side, taking the pot to the sink and fetching two spoons from the cutlery drawer, one that was obviously for Robbie judging by the acid green color of the plastic it was made from.

While she waited for the food to cool, she poured herself some milk and after some searching, came up with a sippy cup (for once there was no Batman) for Robbie.

"Want some milk Robbie?" she asked Robbie, who was still attached to her pants.

Robbie shook her head but Arizona poured her some anyway. Toddlers liked to say no and they knew how to lie.

Instead of putting Robbie in the highchair that was in the kitchen, she lifted her up onto one to the barstools and sat beside her, pulling the SpaghettiOs over to her with both spoons in the bowl. She put the sippy cup in front of the girl and made sure that the bowl was in between them on the bar.

Arizona started eating; pretending not to notice the way Robbie was watching her. The girl would lean over and look at the blonde eating then she would look at the sippy cup and then turn back to Arizona. In between bites Arizona would try talking to her, but she didn't really respond, her large dark eyes too focused on the food she wasn't eating. Eventually the surgeon tried a different and more direct approach.

She turned her body towards Robbie and pushed the food closer to her. "Baby girl, why don't you just eat? You're paci will be right there in your other hand when you're done." Robbie looked skeptical; glancing between her and the green spoon sticking out of the bowl she was being offered. "I promise not to take the paci, ok?"

It was a guess, but she thought that's what Robbie could be so worried about. In her study of Robbie's room and her casual glances around the main rooms, she hadn't seen another pacifier. She assumed that the one Robbie had was the last one.

Robbie, apparently skittish about her binky, took the spoon in her fist and dunked it in the bowl. She scooped up some of the noodles and sauce awkwardly, brought the spoon to her mouth, and removed her pacifier with her free hand. She swallowed the noodles without chewing and then replaced her binky immediately. This pattern continued until the girl had gotten her fill.

Arizona watched and wondered at her dependency on the pacifier and also about her desire to not let it out of her sight. She decided not to worry about it right away and to bring it up with Calliope later.

**('.')**

Robbie might not have liked eating, but she loved baths. Loved, loved, loved. At least, that's what Arizona assumed by the way the toddler was happily splashing around in the sudsy water. The blonde was loving bath time so far too, and she was covered in enough water for it to be considered her bath as well. Robbie had an arsenal of rubber ducks that she had shoved into the lukewarm water before climbing in herself.

She played for awhile, splashing and having her ducks (some were dressed like pirates) attack each other, before Arizona actually managed to get soap near her. The blonde couldn't remember ever having so much fun with a bath when she was young. She had been one of those kids to be afraid of water and so baths had been an experience of terror and then later, hatred. It was a cathartic experience to be sitting here with this happy child.

Robbie looked up (pacifier necessary even during bath time) and smiled, offering a duck to her. Arizona accepted it.

Twenty minutes later, little wet feet kicked water at the blonde when she lifted Robbie from the drained bathtub. She giggled when drops of water hit Arizona's face.

"Hey! You little rat, stop it!" Arizona laughed, wrapping the girl in one of the huge fluffy towels available in the bath room. They played peek-a-boo while drying her off and when she was dry Robbie ran naked from the room, giggling madly. The blonde put the towel back on the rack before following after her charge and chasing her little naked butt around the living room and kitchen. She swooped down after a few minutes and swung Robbie up into the air.

Robbie picked out her pajamas that looked like Batman's suit and Arizona watched in amusement as she tried to put them on all by herself (at least she got the training pants right). She waited until the girl began to whine before she helped her.

When she was dressed for bed Robbie went back to her toys and started to put them all away without prompting. She wasn't particularly gentle in her treatment of the toys, and when they were all back in the box, she put her books back too.

Then it was time for a story apparently. The little girl pushed _Goodnight Moon_ into her hands and pointed imperiously at the rocking chair. Then she took Bruce from his resting place and climbed into the blonde's lap.

At first Robbie would give one of her little baby waves every time Arizona named an object from the book. Before long though her little arm got tired and then her head did too. She leaned back against Arizona's chest, turning her head sideways.

In the middle of her third read through Robbie's eyelids began to drop closed for longer lengths, and by the end she was completely gone. Arizona held her a little longer, slowly rearranging her in her arms so she could stand without disrupting her slumber.

She moved slowly, taking care to keep the girl asleep, as she lay her down in her bed. Robbie rolled over right away, curling in on herself. Arizona brushed dark curls from the baby's visible cheek and placed the gentlest of kisses on the soft skin.

For a while she just stood at the door and watched her little chest move up and down with her regular breathing. She was on her belly, her face squished because of the pillow, and one tiny fist right under her chin. Already, her pacifier was slipping out of her half open mouth.

A smile stole over her face. The only way this moment could be better was if Calliope was wrapped up in her arms watching with her. The smile grew.

"Hmm," the blonde hummed quietly, "maybe someday soon."

She checked her watch and saw that if was only 8:15. She had some time to kill and didn't really have any idea what to do with it. She didn't want to turn on the TV in case the noise woke up the baby. She decided, finally, that snooping around would be the most entertaining option.

**('.')**

It was the crying that did it. Arizona had been just fine until the crying started. She didn't usually have to deal with the crying in the pediatric ward, the nurses did that. The whining at dinner was nothing compared to trying to get Robbie to stop crying.

The blonde bolted to the little girl's room at the first wail, worried that the girl had somehow hurt herself. What she found instead was Robbie sitting up in bed, Bruce on the floor and her pacifier not in sight, with the covers down around the foot of the bed. The glow of her nightlight did not eliminate the room enough for Arizona to know that the girl had wet herself until she was further into the room and could smell the urine.

And the blonde froze. For ten whole seconds she just stood and stared at the distraught toddler while her brain exploded with panic. She had literally never had to deal with this before. She wasn't the teenager that was hired to babysit. She knew the basics of course; she did work with kids every day. But she was a surgeon, not a nanny, not a parent.

She wasn't a parent.

Calliope was a parent. Mark was a parent. Lexie was a parent. Hell, Shelby was more like a parent than she was in that moment. For a wild moment she thought of running across the hall to see if Lexie was present and willing to help. She was about to back out of the room before she looked back to Robbie.

The girl was pretty much in the same position she had been when Arizona burst into the room, except now she was reaching for her, arms wide and hands opening and closing reflexively. It bolstered her confidence in unimaginable ways.

"I want this; I want Calliope so I want this too. I can do it. Get what you came for," Arizona nodded, determined, and went to Robbie's side, plucking the still wailing toddler from her bed. "Come on, Sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

Arizona felt her heart leap into her throat when Robbie threw her arms around her neck. Her neck, not anybody else's, she could do this; she didn't need anyone else's help. She cradled the girl closer and carried her to the changing table. She was seemingly inconsolable, even after Arizona cleaned and changed her and put her in dry pajamas, Robbie was latched around her neck tightly. The blonde stripped the bed with Robbie clinging to her like a monkey (a crying monkey). She couldn't find her pacifier anywhere. It hadn't fallen on the floor with Bruce and it wasn't tangled in the sheets. The bed was flush with the floor so it wasn't under there. She gave up after a minute, feeling like it would be easier to remake the bed and then look for it.

She balled up the sheets and took them to the laundry, talking to Robbie as she went, trying to calm her.

"It's okay baby girl, we'll find your paci. Let's make the bed and then we'll look for it."

Arizona didn't think Robbie could even hear her over the sound of her own cries.

The extra sheets were in the top of Robbie's closet. There were two sets, black and blue. She tried to get Robbie to pick, and the girl sort of half-heartedly waved her hand at the blue ones.

Arizona imagined that making a bed like Robbie's was difficult without a small child hanging around your neck, but with one, it felt like an exercise in futility. She managed the back end first, and as she was tucking the sides and working towards the head of the bed, her fingers brushed something irregular stuck between the frame of the bed and the mattress. With her thumb, she tucked the pacifier into her palm and finished tucking the sheets.

Robbie was hiccupping by the time she was finished. The blonde sighed with relief when she extracted the binky. She tipped the girl onto her back and showed her the recovered binky with a tired smile. Little hands grappled with empty air until Arizona allowed the distance between the girl and her comforter to close. Robbie held the pacifier with both hands and shoved it in her mouth, still holding it once in place. She was still crying and violent hiccups racked her tiny body, but she was also burrowing further into the blonde's embrace.

The blonde tried to lay her back down, but Robbie refused to let go of her, so instead she went into the living room, bouncing the girl gently and whispering comforting words into her ear. She sat on the couch eventually, tired of walking. Robbie's hiccups had slowed to only the occasional jump and her eyelids were drooping again.

Arizona leaned back, tucking the drowsy baby closer against her and rhythmically began to pat her back and hum the old song her grandmother had sung to her when she was a child. It was only then that she realized how exhausted she was and got a glimpse as to how hard her life was about to become, if this worked out between her and her ex. She smiled though. She had wanted to run, but she hadn't. She had stayed and that made all the difference. She was going to get what she came for no matter what.

_I'm polite, this will be consensual, but my love is conditional, so don't strike out when the count is full and when the pressure's on you better get what you came for._

**A/N: THIS FEELS MEDIOCORE! I don't even know why, it just does. Maybe it's the song I used, maybe it's the lack of…conflict I guess, maybe it's because I'm still like really pissed off cause I got a F on a paper for the first time ever. I don't even know.**

**UGH this song! I love this song soooo much, but like, what it's really saying does not fit this chapter AT ALL but I couldn't find a better place for it either. This song is like… "I'm really into how hot you are, but I'm not necessarily looking for anything more than hardcore boning. I don't know yet. Maybe." FOR REAL. There's a video for it. Look it up on YouTube. Anatomy by Vanity Theft.**

**For this story though, you should assume that the first set of lyrics are from Arizona's point of view and the second set are from Callie's.**

**Also, I used to babysit this little devil of a toddler all the damn time. I practically raised that kid for a year. Anyway, he was always in motion and getting into stuff and you could never look away for even a minute or he would be jumping off of tables and trying to take all his clothes off. It was awful. BUT EVERY NOW AND THEN he would just climb into my lap and just BE for an hour at a time. And I was like…I freaking LOVE this kid.**

**When I was little I was in love with my pacifier. It was the most important thing to me. When my mom tried to wean me from it when I was…five or something, she took all the pacis in the house and cut holes in the ends. BUT I HID ONE! I still have it…and sometimes when I'm super upset…I dig it out of my sock drawer.**

**JUST SAYING**

**I have church in the morning (HOMO CHURCH IS MY FAVORITE) and last week this super cute girl sat directly behind me even though there was plenty of room on her pew and she got there before me but she waited until I sat down before she did and then like, after the benediction it looked like she wanted to talk to me and I wanted to say something to her but like…I guess we're both shy 'cause neither of us said anything. This week my friends will be there with me and I'm always like…super brave when my friends are around sooooo…hopefully she'll show up again.**

***- I want a Buzz Lightyear SO bad. I mean it.**

**Sneak Peek: **_I'm lugging this dead battery, my God it's twice the size of me and I'd let you revive it if I really thought you could._

**Reviews make me feel like less of a failure (A FUCKING F ON AN ENGLISH PAPER?).**


	9. Dead Battery

**Get What You Came For**

**Chapter Nine- Dead Battery**

_I'm lugging this dead battery, my God it's twice the size of me and I'd let you revive it if I really thought you could._

Arizona woke with the quiet click of the door closing. There was a weight on her chest and she was a little disoriented. She blinked the sleep away and looked to see what could be causing her trouble with breathing.

Robbie lay stretched out on top of her, Bruce crushed between them and her pacifier (that infernal thing) hanging partway out of her mouth. A puddle of drool had darkened the blonde's shirt.

She smiled sleepily at the scene before remembering the noise that had woken her and looked up sharply.

Calliope stood near the door, a small secret smile on her face as she looked at them. When she saw that Arizona had noticed her the smile disappeared quickly. Arizona contained her own smirk (she's totally into me).

"I can see that you're a pushover," Calliope muttered disapprovingly. Her eyes were soft though so Arizona ignored the tone.

"She wet her bed and she was crying. I was going to put her back, but I must have dozed off." She didn't try to get up when her ex approached, but she did remove her arm from the little girl's back when Calliope leaned over them to look at her daughter. The darker woman brushed soft black hair from the girl's face.

"Poor baby," she whispered with humor. Arizona smiled even though the brunette wasn't looking.

"Her or me?" she queried.

Dark eyes flickered to her face briefly. "You, of course." She shifted positions, dropping her bag to the floor by the sofa. "Let's get her to bed. If I move her quickly she won't wake up."

Arizona had no chance to protest (she wasn't planning on it, but still) before Calliope scooped Robbie up into her arms swiftly. The blonde's breath hitched when her ex brushed against her breasts and belly, but she barely had time to blink and start breathing again before the other woman was holding the toddler safely against her chest.

They both watched with bated breath as Robbie's face scrunched up with displeasure. Looking at the girl, Arizona felt like something was missing. When she moved to sit up she realized what it was. Robbie's pacifier dropped into her lap. It had fallen out of her mouth when her mother scooped her up. The blonde snatched the binky and stood quickly, steadying herself with her free hand on Calliope's hip, and moved carefully to situate the rubber teat gently against Robbie's bottom lip. The sleeping child latched onto it immediately and rolled in her mother's arms to cuddle against her more securely.

Calliope let out her held breath with a quiet laugh. Bright blue eyes met warm brown in a tender gaze. For Arizona, the moment was perfect. Standing so close that she could feel the Latina's body heat radiating toward her, the look she was receiving from the brunette and the reality of the tiny human between them, it was the best she had felt in a long time, too long to really think about. They were sharing the same space, the same air, and there were no tears and no yelling. Just a familiar warmth that was spreading Arizona like melted wax. Out of instinct the blonde caressed the hip she held with her thumb.

Like flipping a switch, this brought Calliope into action. She swung away from the contact and the intimate moment. "I'll just put her to bed," she said quietly when there was distance between them again.

Arizona sighed and watched her retreat. When her two favorite people had disappeared into the Batcave she followed after them, propping herself against the door way to watch Calliope settle the baby in her clean bed. The glow of Robbie's nightlight cast warm light across the Latina's cheeks and cast her tender expression into sharp relief. Calliope leaned over Robbie, depositing the barest whisper of a kiss to her smooth brow. "Good night, my precious Pierna."

Arizona felt her breath catch again at the beautiful scene. Her chest swelled with emotion that she wasn't hesitant to identify. It felt premature to be so consumed with feelings of ownership. She knew that there had been no solid decision made yet, but she was already so attached, the idea that Calliope might insist that she not be in her life made her ache inside.

Calliope didn't linger at Robbie's bedside long. When she turned to face the blonde her face still held tenderness and this time it wasn't immediately discarded. She approached slowly and when she reached the doorway, turned and leaned on the opposite jam and then they stood there just watching Robbie for awhile.

"I did this earlier," Arizona whispered after some time had passed. She didn't look away but she could feel Calliope's eyes on her. "It feels…" she struggled for a word, "necessary. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," the brunette replied in a breathless whisper. She sighed and turned to face the blonde fully. "We need to talk. Really talk. You and I need to sit down right now and have a real discussion without one of us crying or yelling or storming out."

"I would actually really like that."

Arizona allowed Calliope to lead her back to the couch. They sat side by side in uncomfortable silence for several long minutes.

"Why name her Roberta?" the blonde blurted suddenly, the overwhelming pressure to break the silence finally getting to her. To her surprise that actually seemed to make Calliope more tense.

The brunette leaned back on the sofa, turning her liquid brown eyes to Arizona. "Well, I'm a little ashamed to say this, but it turns out I'm not very good at coming up with girls names on the fly." She paused and then stood and went to the book shelf in the room, reaching up and plucking a yellow bound book from one of the upper shelves. She returned to her spot beside the blonde with the book. "We thought she was going to be a boy. The room was already painted, we already had little blue clothes and blankets and well…everything. And the name, he was going to be Robert Carlos Sloan, after our fathers. But then this little girl came out and the whole world shifted. Mark doesn't really like to talk about his mother, I don't even know her name, and that wasn't the best time to ask. I didn't want to name her after just my mother so I just changed what we already had to Roberta Charlie."

Calliope handed the book to Arizona and the blonde could now see that it was a photo album. She looked through it intently. The beginning of the album was dedicated to Calliope's pregnancy. Looking over the photos of the woman she loved changing over the months brought back her feelings of self-loathing. She still couldn't understand how she had stayed away; she couldn't comprehend how much she had missed. "God," she whispered, tracing the outline of Calliope's distended belly in one of the later photos.

"Ugh, I know. I was the size of a barn," the Latina commented with a snort. She had leaned over to look at the picture as well and Arizona caught a whiff of her scent. Her knees felt weak at the reminder and she thanked God she was already sitting. She swallowed reflexively.

Then she started, her brain just catching up with what Calliope had said. "I was thinking about how beautiful you were," she corrected, at once honest and awkward.

Blue eyes met brown again and neither of them said anything to break the tension. Arizona looked away first, returning her earnest gaze to the pictures.

"Wow! She was big." The first picture with Robbie in it was of the girl still naked and dirty, her tiny face contorted into a violent wail, laid out on her mother's chest. Calliope looked haggard, but the look of complete awe that dominated her features made Arizona's heart beat double time.

She felt more than heard the brunette chuckle beside her. "Yeah, 12 lbs, 9 oz, 24 inches long. She's actually a little on the short side now. It's kind of surprising."

"So, why do you call her…what was it? Piernas?" Arizona knew instinctively that she was going to bungle saying the unfamiliar word before she even tried it, and she was correct, much to Calliope's amusement.

She corrected her pronunciation affectionately. "It means 'legs.' She kicked like you wouldn't believe; I thought she was going to snap me in half sometimes. Now it's sort of become a self perpetuated name. She likes to walk on her own; she prefers to hold on to our legs than our hands. She knows what it means so she's taken it to heart, I guess."

"Are we going to talk about the elephant or not?" Arizona asked when more time and pictures had passed in silence. The woman beside her sighed.

"This situation is weird. I already love you. I want to be with you. That won't ever change." She chuckled humorlessly. "Three years later and all I can do is _want_ you." Arizona felt her stomach clench in response. "I know you care about Robbie already and she seems to like you so far. I just can't _trust_ you."

"I know." Arizona closed the album and set it on the coffee table, drawing her hands back to her lap afterwards. "I do know how that feels, and I want you to know that I just feel…sick…over what I did. I can't change it though; all I can do is move forward. I told you years ago that I can't live without you. That's just the honest truth. I can't live without you and I'm going to try my damndest to deserve you again. To deserve our family again."

Arizona had barely finished her last sentence when she was pulled suddenly to her feet and into strong arms. She returned the embrace enthusiastically. "Why are you so good at giving speeches?" Calliope demanded.

"It's a gift. You can sing and make gourmet food; I can orate like nobody's business."

The Latina's warm chuckle vibrated through the blonde's body. Seriousness settled back over them, though they didn't move away from their embrace.

"So what do we do now?" Calliope asked eventually.

The blonde hummed in thought. "Well, we date I guess. I'll take you out, just the two of us sometimes, and with Robbie others. I'll come over for breakfast on days when we don't have to be at the hospital at a ridiculous time. We'll take it slow so that we can get used to each other again and Robbie can get used to me being around. And we'll make out in the hospital stairwells just like we did in the beginning. Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds perfect. So I guess you're my girlfriend again."

"I guess so."

The brunette gripped Arizona tighter around the waist and pulled her closer until there was no room between them. The blonde's heart stuttered. "I didn't want you to lose your job. I just want you to know. I always planned on dropping the charges. I just…"

"It's ok, Calliope."

"No, I need to say it. I just wanted you to hurt so much. I wanted you to bleed on the inside like I did. It was perverse, like I wanted to do it just because I could. And then it was happening and I didn't want it anymore. This is what I really wanted. You and I here like this. This is what I've wanted since the second you got on the plane. I'm just…stubborn." They were quiet for a moment, just holding each other.

"I can't say that I wish I hadn't gone to Africa. I did great work there and so many lives are better for it. Also, if I had stayed Robbie wouldn't exist and I just can't imagine that. She's just so beautiful that it makes my heart hurt." Arizona felt Calliope's hands flex against her back. The blonde turned her face against the brunette's neck, breathing in her scent deeply. "I should go home."

"You don't have to leave."

Arizona sighed. "Yes I do."

"I don't want you to go," Calliope confessed. The blonde shivered when strong fingers wove into her hair.

"Good, it will make seeing you tomorrow all the better." She pulled away, just enough to look in the brunette's eyes. "I would really like to kiss you goodnight," Arizona whispered into the space between them.

Calliope made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan, lurching forward to close the distance and their lips met in a kiss that was equal parts desperate, aching longing and tender sentiment.

When Arizona finally managed to draw herself away from the warm circle of her girlfriend's arms after what felt like an eternity and at the same time, no more than the span of a few seconds, she left with the promise that she would see Calliope at work the next morning.

As she walked back to her hotel she thought about what she was getting into. Trust took a long time to restore and sometimes it was impossible to return to its original strength. She wasn't going to give up though. She came back to Seattle for a job in the beginning, but now she could see that what she was really looking for, what she really came for, was the missing piece of her soul. That missing piece could only be found with her Calliope. She was staying for love. She was going to get what she came for.

_Heat comes from your body, just like anybody, but if it helps what keeps me up at night we'll just have to wait and see._

**A/N: OHMYGOD MIDTERMS! AMIRITE?**

**OKAY, big note to you guys. Pretty much everyone that reviewed talked about how bogus it was that I got an F on my paper, so I'm just going to address that here instead of retyping the same thing to all of you XD. First of all, thank you for agreeing that it was bogus. Now, my professor is not a dick or an asshole and he doesn't hate me, he just grades supper hard and there were some misunderstandings over my paper. I made three citing errors over the total paper and he took off ten points for each, so that right there dropped my grade to a 70. Then he couldn't find my thesis, it just wasn't clear enough for him, so he took off 30 more points, 'cause a thesis is huge, you guys. So yeah, he also didn't like my argument. He let me rewrite it; it should be all taken care off. Also, my midterm for that class was to write two essays in less than two days. I did it and he gave me a 97. Soooo…we're good.**

**If you don't understand why the name Bruce is significant/funny you might want to look up Batman on Wikipedia…just sayin.**

**Now that that's out of the way. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that this is the first story I've ever gotten 200 reviews on. I'm stoked. The bad news is that this is the last chapter. I mean it this time. There will be an epilogue, but this is the last full chapter.**

**I do not currently plan to write a sequel, but Vanity Theft has another album, so who knows, I might change my mind later.**

**Also, Cadbury Eggs are the reason I love Easter. Jesus is cool and all but I don't even care about his whole resurrection thing. It's all about the eggs.**

**Also, I gave up girls for Lent.**

**Review, the epilogue should come very soon!**

**Sneak Peek: **_I'm getting to be too damn old for having so little to show. A couple could-have-been's and should-have-known's don't get me where I've got to go._


	10. End Scene

**Epilogue-End scene**

_I'm getting to be too damn old for having so little to show. A couple could-have-been's and should-have-known's don't get me where I've got to go._

**Five months later…**

It was a Thursday and Arizona's day off. Unfortunately Calliope had been on call over night and wouldn't return home until at least two that afternoon. The blonde woke to the peculiar feeling of being watched. She cracked one eye open and found the source of this feeling quickly. Less than a foot from her face was another, much smaller, one and pretty brown eyes were watching her intently.

Arizona blinked her sleep away and took a deep breath before speaking. "Hi," she croaked drowsily. Robbie giggled and scooted closer. "How long have you been up, huh?" Arizona demanded playfully, reaching out and drawing the toddler into her arms. Robbie didn't answer other than to laugh madly when the blonde began to tickle her.

Over the past few months she and Calliope had been slowly getting Robbie used to her increased presence in the little girl's life. Robbie had taken to her easily with only a few hiccups along the way. Arizona and Robbie had both had a problem in the beginning with the blonde being a disciplinarian. Arizona had felt awkward about putting the girl in time out or taking her toys away. Robbie had not taken the blonde seriously at first and had thrown a few tantrums. Time had smoothed the problems out and three months after returning to America, Arizona returned to living with the love of her life.

"Want some breakfast?" Arizona queried once the girl had her breath back. Robbie nodded enthusiastically. "Oatmeal?" she added. Robbie's head bobbed faster. "Let's do it. I'll be Batman, you be Robin." The little girl grunted her approval and rolled away and off of the bed, landing with a solid _whomph._ Then she was up and little feet were beating a tattoo on the hardwood.

Arizona allowed Robbie to first assist in the breakfast preparation. The girl got most of the dried oats into her little bowl without a problem. While she waited on the water to boil, Arizona helped her collect the fallen oats off the counter.

Robbie actually really loved oatmeal and it wasn't a hassle to get her to eat it, one of the few things that went that way actually. She also really loved macaroni and cheese, which would be for lunch later.

Between the two meals, Arizona kept Robbie entertained with her toys in the living room. She played the monster in a few of the toddler's games, helped her only Barbie doll marry one of her many Batman action figures (and then the blonde doll was involved in a strange altercation with a Robin action figure and disappeared. Arizona found her face down under the sofa later.), and then Robbie decided to play on her own for a while so Arizona occupied herself with starting a block castle.

Robbie went down for a nap directly after lunch and naptime story. Today it had been several repetitions of _Time for Naps_. Robbie had yawned and pitched, grunting sleepily and keeping a firm grip on a few of Arizona's fingers. When the blonde gently wrestled the digits away from the dozing toddler and made her way back to the living room it was nearing one in the afternoon. Robbie would be allowed to sleep for exactly an hour and a half before Arizona would go wake her up, if she didn't get up on her own. The blonde liked to run a tight ship.

The blonde spent the time doing laundry. It was amazing how many clothes a toddler could go through in one day, and there was a least a week's worth of laundry piled up. While she sorted and folded her thoughts were preoccupied with something she'd been thinking about for awhile. Ever since she and Calliope had gotten back together, the brunette had been the one to initiate every major step in their relationship. Arizona felt like it was only fair to allow her lover to set the pace. But there was an itch at the back of the blonde's brain, a strange tickle of want, that she had barely been able to suppress, especially recently. She just wasn't quite sure how to go about it…

She folded another tiny shirt.

The alarm went off in the next room, informing her that Robbie's nap time was over. She turned off the alarm and went to wake up the reluctant toddler. She knew it was probably really weird, but she had decided that she would ask the baby for her opinion.

Robbie did not like to be woken up. She was grumpy and fussy

"So, Robbie," Arizona started, placing the little girl down beside her in between the couch and entertainment center, handing over Bruce and _The Very Hungry_ _Caterpillar_ so the girl wouldn't whine, "I'm thinking of asking Mami to marry me. I mean, it's just a thought, and I don't know if it will be right away, but I was wondering what you would think of that happening eventually."

Robbie looked at her seriously for a moment, sucking furiously at her pacifier, and then patted Arizona on the knee.

"Ok, well, I'll tell you how it goes," Arizona informed the toddler, accepting that as consent. Robbie just looked back at her book and turned the page. Arizona smiled and returned to her block castle that she had started before lunch.

This was how Calliope found them when she opened the door less than ten minutes later. Arizona was laid out on her belly, tongue between her teeth as she carefully stacked blocks together in a tower. At her mother's entrance, Robbie jumped up excitedly; one of her little arms flailed and hit one of the walls of Arizona's castle. The whole thing wobbled unsteadily for a tense second and then collapsed. Robbie paid no attention to the destruction she had caused, too busy squealing and hugging her mother.

Calliope was laughing, both at her daughter and at the look on Arizona's face.

"Really Arizona?" Calliope laughed. "God forbid you act your age."

Arizona scowled up at the Latina. "Shut up."

"Mark's taking Robbie for the night. He'll be by around five," the brunette informed her, leaning down to scoop up her daughter. She cuddled Robbie for a minute, getting the girl to giggle by blowing raspberries on each cheek, before allowing her to get back on the ground.

"Okay," Arizona replied finally, only after noticing Calliope looking at her pointedly. She grinned and bounced excitedly. "We get to have grown up time!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and gave Arizona a saucy look. "Right, grown up…"

The blonde scowled and stuck her tongue out. Robbie, who had been watching with vague disinterest, decided that would be the perfect action to imitate.

**('.')**

Mark arrived right at five, ready to take his daughter out for dinner (probably McDonald's) and Robbie was more than happy to get the evening started. Arizona insisted that Robbie clean up her toys before she was allowed to leave with her father. The toddler cleaned up in record time.

The evening fell into a comfortable routine. Calliope cooked dinner while Arizona stood around pretending to be useful. They ate and drank wine, taking it in turns to share details of their day. They moved from the table to the couch. When more wine was consumed than usual, their positions changed from beside each other to Arizona being fully in Calliope's lap. When the brunette suggested that they "go to bed early," the blonde was more than happy to accept.

They fell giggling into bed and occupied themselves with each other for a long while. When they eventually tired and were wrapped in warmth and calm muzzy silence, the blonde with her head over a slowing heart and brown hands drawing ticklish patterns over her bare back, thinking returned to them both. They did their thinking separately but in the best company.

"I lied to you." Calliope's quiet admission broke the comfortable silence. Arizona tensed out of reflex and when the words registered she moved from her place on top of her lover to hover over her instead.

"What about?" she asked, her brow furrowing in worry. They had been doing so well, at least it had seemed that way. The night's earlier activity had attested to that notion. She reigned in her desire to panic, deciding that she could do that later if what Calliope told her called for it.

Their eyes met and the brunette ran a comforting hand over Arizona's back, gently urging her back down until they were connected again. She turned her head so they would maintain eye contact. "Mark's father, his name is Matthew."

"Uh…ok," the blonde replied, confusion keeping her brows together. She remembered their conversation from months ago about Robbie being named after her grandfathers, and so it threw her off a little, but she was, by and large, only confused.

Calliope continued shortly. "There are a lot of nicknames for Robert or Roberta. Bobby, Bob, Robbie, Rob, Bert, Roe…Robin." The Latina looked away then, in the pale light coming through the windows Arizona could barely see her cheeks darken.

The blonde hesitated. She had drawn a conclusion about what Calliope was really telling her, and she reasoned that the brunette wouldn't bother telling her something like that unless her conclusion was correct, but she was still nervous to say it out loud. "I…so does that mean…"

"I…named her for you-" she wasn't able to get any further explanation out before insistent lips halted her.

Arizona, overcome with mind-numbing pleasure over what had been revealed to her, made it her goal to impress upon her lover just how pleased she was. Breathing heavily when they, at length, parted, Arizona gulped in air, peppering Calliope's face with short tender kisses between each inhalation. "Marry me," she gasped*.

There was no hesitation. No pause at all in their frantic kissing. Calliope just breathed, "Absolutely," against the blonde's lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Awesome."

"Stop talking now."

_I'm done for good now, for goodness sake. I'll take my bows and inch of stage. Another candle on my cake, but God forbid I act my age._

**A/N: *****And then suddenly, a huge truck came barreling through the wall of their upper-level apartment.**

**There are three reasons that this took so long. The first one is that I didn't really go into this epilogue knowing what I wanted to write about. The wall off of which I bounce ideas (MidgetHolmes) suggested that I just do a day in the life sort of thing…so I did. The second thing is that I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter (half of what I was averaging actually) and I'm the type of writer that is encouraged to write more quickly the more reviews I get. Right or wrong, that's just the way my muse works. Third, OMG SCHOOL IS EVIL AND I DROPED MY LAPTOP AND THE 'V' FELL OFF.**

**One of the sororities at my school does this fundraiser every spring called Sing-Song. It's exactly what it sounds like. All the other sororities and fraternities and some other school social clubs pay to get on stage and make asses of themselves in front of alumni and the rest of the student body. For some reason my sorority thought this sounded like a wonderful idea. So I've been spending the last couple of weeks dancing my ass off to Can't Touch This and What is Love (ultimate rape song). MY THIGHS ARE KILLING ME.**

**In other news: I'm probably not going to write a sequel to this thing. I'm just not feeling it. I've got a few ideas for scenes that went on from Callie's PoV that I might write in the future but definitely not until this semester wraps up. I've also sort of started this GA Space Opera sort of story that's kind of a mix between Avatar, Holes, and a few really obscure sci fi movies and tv shows. I don't know how far I'll get with that. Thoughts? Questions?**

**I really need to finish up my Twilight story…**

**I hope you guys don't mind that I just ramble on in these authors notes. I feel like it helps develop camaraderie…or something.**

**Have you ever just read something that's really terrible, like the writing is shit, but the story is just good enough that you can't stop reading? I've been running into that sort of stuff lately. *shrug***

**Ahhh, the melancholy of finishing up a story. I'd like to thank all the reviewers that stuck with this to the end (I lost a few just on the last two chapters oddly. It's kind of disheartening.) and all the others that just popped in sporadically.**

**AND TO YOU, READER THAT FINDS THIS A YEAR AFTER IT'S FINISHED: You should review. I love reviews even for "old" stories.**

**Also, Robbie's first word is 'cake.'**

**One more time on reviewing, for old times sake.**


End file.
